Choices
by kelseyelizabethxo
Summary: It has been three years since Lucy and Edmund left Narnia for the last time. Since then, Lucy has gotten everything figured out. She has everything that she could ever want, or does she? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys...here we go! This story goes along with the one-shot, **_**Teach Me,**_** and has nothing to do with any of my other stories. This takes place three years after Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace have left Narnia for the last time, with memories of their time aboard the Dawn Treader thrown in. It's going to be very long...so bear with me (: Here are the ages for the characters created by C.S. Lewis:**

**Lucy: 18 **

**Edmund: 20 **

**Caspian: 23**

**Eustace: 16**

**Peter: 23**

**Susan: 22**

**Characters created by me:**

**Landon: 21**

**Sophie: 20**

**Of course there will be other characters, ones that C.S. Lewis created and some that I did, but there ages aren't really that important. Peter's wife will be named Michelle, and Susan's boyfriend will be named Andrew, but those two characters are very minor so who cares? Okay...on with the story! Oh...the first chapter is a memory from **_**Prince Caspian, **_**but it'll be the only memory that goes that far back. The other is a memory from after **_**Prince Caspian **_**but before the **_**Dawn Treader. **_**I should stop explaining and just let you figure it out, shouldn't I? Okay...I'll stop rambling... Enjoy!**

_"Here, I want you to wear this while you are off trying to find Aslan," Caspian whispered into Lucy's ear, as always sending tingles down her spine, pulling something from his pocket and dropping it in her outstretched hand. She stared at him for a moment, wondering what had gotten into him before she looked at it quickly, eyes widening in disbelief, doing a double take. In her hand sat a heart-shaped, yellow diamond necklace on a golden chain. It was a simple piece of jewelry, which was what she preferred. It was perfect. Mouth hung agape, Lucy ran her forefinger over the delicate little stone, completely mesmerized. Stealing a glance at the prince, she was at a loss for words for a few awkward seconds, not sure whether or not to thank him or insist that he take it back. Although Caspian was a great friend to her, and she had a connection with him that she honestly had never felt, she did not feel as if they had known each other nearly long enough for him to be giving her something like this, even if it was only a loan. _

_"W-why?" She stuttered, still staring at the object of her fascination, not able to take her eyes off of it as it sparkled with a unique beauty in the palm of her hand. Caspian seemed to grow rather nervous, cheeks gathering red patches on them as he put a hand to the back of his neck. The shirt he wore exposed just the top of the skin on his chest, and it also had red splotches all over it. Lucy recognized this as one of his signature traits of complete embarassment. "It's just so," she whispered, her eyes flickered up to meet his, finding her breath catch at his loving gaze. "Beautiful. Why do you want me to wear it?" He did not answer her straight away, but reached out and ran his own fingers over the necklace softly. _

_"It was my mothers. A present from my father. When he gave it to her," he took it from her hand and walked behind her. "He told her that it would protect her while he was away, and would give her comfort to know that he would always come back." He brought the necklace over her head, clasping it at her neck and pulling her hair from under the chain. Lucy's hand automatically went to rest over the small heart, a deep blush gracing her cheeks. The fact that he was entrusting her with something so special to his family showed her how much he truly cared for her. "I do not like that you are going off into the forest alone," he mumbled, taking her hand to turn her back around to face him, his dark eyes boring into her lighter blue ones. His stare was intense, giving her quite the amount of embarassment, but for some reason, she could not look away. "And my father had spoken of how well it kept my mother safe while she was alive, I want you safe." He brought a hand up to rest on her cheek, and Lucy found herself leaning into it. "You are the truest friend that I have met in Narnia, Lucy Pevensie, and I could not bear it if something happened to you." She could not speak, for there was nothing that could be said that would describe how she felt. A sob escaped the back of her throat, and Lucy stepped forward, closing the space between herself and the prince and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms automatically wrapped around her small frame, holding her in one of his warm, caring embraces. She had never had a more wonderful best friend._

_Lucy lost the diamond as soon as she stepped through the portal back to her world._

**XoXoXoXo**

_The sun was just about to set over the lake and the boys began to build a fire as the air got a chill. Fifteen year old Lucy tugged her sweater tighter around herself and smiled at her friend as she finished her story. _

_"I told my mom that I would do what I wanted, and to stop bugging me about every step I take that isn't in her master plan," Lindy finished, rolling her eyes and tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "I mean, come on, who cares if I'm bombing in science class? No one prepares for university this early. I'm fifteen! I want to have a life, and not be stuck with my nose stuffed in a textbook for the next three years!" Everyone laughed, nodding their heads with agreement as they went on about there own parental problems. Lucy wanted to speak up and say that yes, people do need to start worrying about university when they turn fourteen, and that she ought to give her mother a little more respect when she is only being concerned. But of course, she would not do that, for she knew the look her best friend of seven years would give her. Lindy and Lucy were polar opposites, Lucy was the brains and imagination while Lindy was the outgoing and spontaneous one. Lindy knew nothing of Narnia, and Lucy wanted to keep it that way. She knew that she would be accused of being barking mad, and told to "step out of fairytale land and join us in the real world." Lucy was shy normally, but that was what Lindy was for, to push her, or rather, force her into being social. For instance, Lucy had no interest in coming to this bonfire tonight, but she had practically been dragged out of the house, away from her homework. Lindy meant well, but sometimes, Lucy wanted to stand up for herself. _

_"Lucy!" A deeper, much more male voice called to her from a short distance, and Lucy looked like a deer caught in headlights as she was faced with a big problem. A well built teenage boy with sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. Landon. This guy had been trying to get her to date him since she had been in the eigth grade, and he was quite the persistent one. Being three years older than her, Lucy had always assumed that he would give up and leave her alone as soon as someone older and more attractive caught his eye, but sadly, this never happened. Things didn't seem to add up as to why he was here, because he really wasn't in Lucy and Lindy's circle of friends. Lucy elbowed Lindy in the side. _

_"Do you have any idea why Landon is walking towards me?" She muttered as discreetly as possible. "With great speed?" Lindy waved her off with a sweeping of her hand. _

_"I invited him of course," she answered casually, twirling some golden hair around her finger. Lucy's jaw dropped. Typical Lindy move._

_"You-why?" Lucy hissed, elbowing her again with much more force. Lindy did it back to her, before looking over Lucy's shoulder and smirking evily. _

_"Hello, Lucy," Landon said in an overly-friendly voice, and Lucy rolled her eyes before turning around and giving him a fake sweet smile. _

_"Hello Landon." His eyes seemed to light up when she addressed him, and this made her blush. He wasn't really good at hiding his attraction to her. Though, he didn't seem to mind that she, and everyone else, knew about it. He was rather confident, and seemed so sure that, eventually, Lucy would say yes to being his girlfriend. Especially since he normally only had to walk past a girl and flash her a smile before she would fall into his arms._

_"I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk with me?" He queried, throwing her what she had to admit was a dazzling smile, his perfectly white teeth also perfectly straight. She grinned sheepishly, tucking some hair behind her ear and looking over her shoulder to where Lindy was listening in closely. Lucy knew that if she said no, then he would only try again five minutes later, so she midaswell. _

_"Sure," she muttered with a shrug, not seeing the harm in it. She was taken aback when he laced his fingers through hers, tugging her away from her friends and along the side of the lake. She wanted to tug her hand away, and scold him for touching her, but she found that she couldn't resist the warmth he was emitting with the cold night air beating against her cheeks._

_"You look beautiful tonight," he complimented, flashing her that smile again and squeezing her hand. Lucy's cheeks flushed, she was not used to being referred to in such a manner and she sort of liked it. "So, I'm curious," he started, gaining her attention as she turned to look up at him. "Why haven't we gone on a date before?" She blinked a few times, surprised by his forwardness and stuttered slightly with her answer, not really thinking before she spoke._

_"W-well, this isn't a date, L-Landon,"she closed her eyes tightly, inwardly scolding herself for looking and sounding so dumb. He chuckled. _

_"I never said it was, but we could make it one if you'd like," he suggested, raising an eyebrow to her in question. Lucy wanted to slap him in a way, he was just so nervy. Landon was the type of older, athletic guy who was captain of all the sports teams and thought that every girl ought to just fall all over him. Lucy wasn't the type of girl to fall for that sort of thing, because she liked the think that she knew a heart breaker when she saw one, and Landon midaswell have that stamped to his forehead. But, his eyes were so captivating, and smile so dazzling, and Lucy caught herself staring. She shook her head, snatching her hand away. _

_"No. I've told you a million times, Landon. I don't want to go out with you," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him towards the lake. She felt his presence growing closer to her own, and shifted uncomfortably where she stood. She felt her back getting warmer as he got closer._

_"I really don't see what the problem is..." He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard, and saw him give a startled jump when she whipped around to face him, pointing an accusing finger at him. _

_"I know the kind of guy you are, Landon. You are a pretty boy jock who thinks that he can have any girl that he wants with a snap of his fingers. The only reason that you've pursued me for so long is because I'm hard to get, because I'm not falling for your little game. I refuse to be just another name on your long list of girlfriends, Landon. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am __**not **__that easy to persuade." She gave him one last threatening glare, as if daring him to take a step closer to her. She wasn't afraid to get slappy if she had to. He merely shrugged, letting out a defeated sigh. _

_"You're right. I do like you because you aren't easy, it's different for me. You aren't like any girl I've ever met, Lucy, you're definitley something else." He didn't try to take her hand, or close in on her at all. But he did look right into her eyes, and she couldn't find anything in his green orbs other than sincerity. "You aren't stuck up like all of the other girls I've dated. You're nothing like Lindy, always trying to be a rebel and look cool. You don't dumb yourself down just to get guys to like you, you actually try in school, and you're nice. I'm sorry Lucy," he shrugged again, chuckling nervously as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked sort of out of his comfort zone. "But I really do like you." Lucy felt a huge lump in her throat, and was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, that some sort of stuttering, retarded animal noise would come out. He completely caught her off guard, shattering her whole theory about him completely. She wanted so badly to be able to see some sort of deception in the way he spoke to her, so that she could call him out on it and slap him across the face, but he seemed so truthful. So real. "Oh, crap. I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I?" He did that nervous chuckle again, and it was really cute. "This is why I don't usually come across like this, cause girls think it's stupid-"_

_"It isn't," Lucy almost screamed at him in a rather high-pitched voice. Her cheeks instantly turned a rosy red and she averted her gaze. "I mean-you aren't stupid. T-that was actually really...sweet." There was an awkward silence, during which time Landon gained some courage and inched closer to her. "Maybe I misjudged you," she whispered, standing on her tip toes to brush her lips over his cheek, giggling when she felt his skin gather heat. _

_"So-uh, will you give me a shot?" He asked hopefully, no longer looking stuck up and forward at all, but polite. Lucy bit her lip nervously, nodding her head slowly. Landon laughed, looking thoroughly pleased as he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. _

_**One week later...**_

_A high-pitched squeal came from Lucy as Landon tickled her sides from behind her, resting his head on her shoulder, looking down at her textbook. She pushed him away, swatting playfully at his arm while he gave her that smile and re-took his seat next to her in the library chair. All around them, annoyed glares were being shot in their direction from their fellow students, and one extremely piercing glare and obnoxiously loud shushing noise from the librarian, Mrs. Wilson. Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth to stop the loud noises of amusement from getting through, while Landon's shoulders shook with silent laughter. After she finally gathered herself back together, Lucy shoved her boyfriend's shoulder one last time and gestured back to their books. _

_"Alright, alright, enough. We're supposed to be studying. This homework is due next period, remember?" She said pointedly, making sure that she sounding as naggy as possible, just to get on his nerves. It worked, because she saw him roll his eyes dramatically. _

_"It's just so boring Lucy," he muttered, plumping his head in his hand. "Can't we do something more entertaining?" Well this had to be good, so she gave in. _

_"Like...?" She pressed, raising her eyebrow at him questioningly. The corners of his mouth turned up slowly as his smile became wider. _

_"Like..." he whispered as he leaned forward, catching her off guard as she gasped lightly just before she moved herself, wanting the space to go between the more quickly. She was a bundle of nerves, but they were excited ones, as this would be her first kiss. There was now only centimeters seperating them, until..._

_"Lucy, what do you think you're doing?" An all too familiar voice hissed, and Lucy groaned as Edmund's hand wrapped around her upper arm and he tugged her away from Landon, who looked a right side pissed off. "You should be getting to class." He stated, but it sounded more like an order. Lucy fought off the urge to stomp on his foot as she gathered her books in a flustered hurry and dashed out of the library._

**So there is chapter 1! I'm really excited about this story because I've had the idea for it for a long while now, and am happy to finally get started. I can't wait to hear what you guys think, for this chapter and as the story goes on. Well, I'm really really tired and want to get some sleep so I'll probably start the next chapter tommorow and it'll probably be up some time tommorow. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't work until Thursday, so I have lots of time to write! Yayy! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Yes, I know the beginning of this chapter is very recognizable (;**

**To answer some questions...**

**-this story takes place 3 years after the Dawn Treader. **

**-there are memories and dreams about things that happened in the Dawn Treader and Prince Caspian, and they will be represented in **_**italics.**_

**-the first chapter was all memories.**

**-Prince Caspian: My Version is not abandoned, but on hold. It will be finished after I am done with this story.**

**Chapter 2**

_Caspian was making his way to his sleeping quarters that he shared with Edmund, taking his usual path that led him right by his rightful cabin, which was currently occupied by Lucy. Every night, he would go in to bid her good night, sometimes finding her already deep in slumber. He always sort of hoped that he would find her asleep, for she looked rather adorable and would not notice him placing a kiss to her forehead. He knocked on the door just as he always did, because he didn't want to be rude, but there was no answer. Assuming this meant that she was asleep, Caspian slowly pushed the door open and peeked his head inside. Despite his beliefs, Lucy was sitting at the end of her bed, dressed in one of his shirts as a nightgown, staring thoughtfully out the window. _

_"Lucy?" He whispered, wondering if something was the matter. "What are you doing?" She made a noise to signal that she heard him, but continued looking out the glass window to the rushing waves and moonlight. "Lu?" She jumped, as if pulled out of a trance, and spotted him staring at her worriedly, causing her to grin sheepishly as her cheeks turned a rosy shade. _

_"I'm sorry, Caspian. I was just deep in thought," she mumbled, clearly embarassed, as he moved over to sit next to her on the bed, keeping a few feet between them. This aside, Lucy still rested her head on his shoulder, and he was glad that the lights were dim, or she would have seem a blush creep to his cheeks. I wish she wouldn't do things like that, he thought desperately, somewhat annoyed. He was slightly ashamed for the feelings that he harbored for the little queen, and when she got so close to him, they were hard to mask. Ever since he had pulled her aboard the ship after the frightening sight of her nearly drowning in front of him, he had started to develop more than friendly feelings for the young girl. He knew that technically there was nothing wrong with it, because there was really only a five year difference between them, but he still had this permanent picture of her as the darling little girl he had met years ago imprinted in his mind. He swallowed a lump in his throat._

_"About what?" He asked, trying to get his mind off of the fact that she was so close to him, and that her warmth was making him feel like he was on fire. She hesitated._

_"Just...things..." she mumbled, and he chuckled at her vagueness._

_"Would you like to elaborate?" Looking down at her, he could see her wring her hands nervously in her lap, and she shifted uncomfortably. _

_"Well, right before we came here, Edmund was mad at me for something he caught me doing..." _

_"And what could little-Lucy do that was so horrible that even Edmund got angry with her?" He whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head, and stroking his fingers through her soft locks, giving in to his need to be at least an inch closer. _

_"He saw me...with my boyfriend." Caspian picked his head up, pulling away from her as anger, jealousy, and hurt began to course through his veins. _

_"Doing what?" He hissed, no longer concerned about being the gentle brotherly figure he tried to be around her. "Lucy, you are fifteen!" He wanted to find a way to get to her world so that he could strangle this pathetic boy that had the nerve to put his hands on her. Lucy's eyes widened and she started to shake her head._

_"We weren't doing anything! He was about to kiss me! But Edmund saw and pulled me away!" She looked at him as if he'd gone insane, and she also looked sort of hurt by what he assumed she had meant. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "I'm glad to know that's the kind of girl you think I am, Caspian." His eyes softened and he stuttered on his next words._

_"I'm sorry, Lu. I just-" He was at a loss for a moment while he stared at her. "It's hard to imagine you and-doing that sort of thing. I just got angry." She continued to pout, but seemed to let it go for the most part, sighing heavily._

_"It was going to be my first kiss," she whispered, and Caspian clenched his fists. "And Edmund ruined it." Caspian wasn't sure what to say to that. "It would have been awkward anyway. I have no idea how to do it." _

_"Do what?" Caspian stuttered, sort of confused._

_"I don't know how to kiss." He could feel the heat radiating off of her as her face turned red, and the skin just below her neck turned blotchy just as it always did when she was embarassed. He couldn't help but smile, though. _

_"Well, no one knows how until they actually do it. You aren't alone on this, Lucy." _

_"Well you know how. You kissed Susan." She said pointedly, still not looking at him. Caspian grinned sheepishly, remembering the awkward moment. As soon as their lips had made contact, Caspian had realized that his feelings for Susan weren't as strong as he thought they were. I've kissed more than just your sister,he thought, not wanting to say it aloud and making her more uncomfortable than she already was. Actually, this whole conversation was awkward, and he wanted to change the subject. _

_"Are you still dating this-" his jaw set. "This boyfriend of yours?" After a moment, she nodded slowly._

_"I wanna know how to kiss him when I do it," she started, sounding more nervous than ever. "So..." _

_"So?" He asked, growing rather impatient and aggravated due to the fact that he was having a conversation with Lucy about her relationship problems with someone other than him._

_"Will you...teach me?" There was an awkward silence during which Caspian's heart began to race and his mind screamed: Yes I will!_

_"Umm-uh. I don't-uh-think Edmund would like that," he muttered, trying to find an excuse. Lucy rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him, working him with big, blue eyes._

_"Then don't tell him," she whispered, batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips. Oh, why do you have to be so-UGH! STOP IT CASPIAN! YOU CAN'T! Besides, I don't really want to teach her how to kiss someone ELSE._

_"I don't think that's appropriate," he mumbled, trying to look anywhere but into her eyes, which seemed to grow more gorgeous by the second. _

_"Come on," she complained in a sweet, syrupy voice. "It's not that big of a deal. Please Caspian," she begged, nudging even closer to him, practically in his lap. His hand started to raise to rest on her back but he snapped it away before she would notice, scolding himself. She seemed to gain some courage, and kissed his cheek, leaving a patch of heat. He stood up abruptly, causing her to fall forward slightly where she had been leaning into him. He raked his hands through his hair and paced back and forth._

_"I can't Lucy!"_

_"Why not?" She demanded, seeming to grow rather irritated herself. "You kissed Susan!" _

_"That situation was entirely different!" _

_"I know!" Lucy shot back, huffing angrily as her arms crossed over her chest once more. "You fancy her." No, I LOVE you! _

_"Not anymore, Lucy. I love Susan like a sister," his voice was lowering as he became sympathetic for raising his voice to her._

_"So you don't love me, then?" She whispered, sounding a little put out. His eyes widened as he made his way over to kneel infront of her, looking into her eyes seriously._

_"Of course I do, Lucy! How can you think something so ridiculous?" She shrugged._

_"Teach me, then." He groaned, wanting to but not wanting to. He could not help having an urge to attack her lips with his own, muttering in between kisses how much he loved her and wanted her all for himself. But he knew that she wasn't requesting this just because she wanted to kiss him, but for the use of it with another guy, and he hated that. His inner arguement aside, Lucy was once again working him with her big blue eyes, batting her eyelashes and looking just downright adorable. He reached forward, placing a hand on her cheek and brushing his thumb over flawless, freckled skin, letting it trail down to run over her pouted lips. He sighed. _

_"Just," he murmured, finding his voice exceptionally lower and more husky than usual. "Do what feels natural." He whispered the last part as he leaned in, his eyes never leaving hers until he felt the softest pair of lips he could imagine brush against his own. He heard Lucy sigh as both of his hands cupped her face, keeping her in place as his lips worked skillfully over her untrained ones. She was hesitant at first, but when she started to kiss him back, it was like heaven, and he never wanted to pull away. He felt her arms link around his neck as she pulled herself closer, and he was overwhelmed by her flowery scent, causing his brain to go fuzzy. Her lips tasted like the sweetest candy, and when one of his hands left her face so that his arm could wrap around her waist, the feeling of her soft body pressed into his own harder one made him practically go insane. Remembering that this was only a lesson, he reluctantly pulled away, though finding it hard to do when she followed him at first. Her breathing was ragged, lips plump from his kiss and cheeks flushed. Caspian groaned. She never looked more beautiful. He forced himself to stand up, leaving her looking rather flustered, staring up at him innocently on his bed. Oh, I have got to get out of here. _

_"Thanks," she muttered nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He nodded jerkily, before making his way towards the door._

_"Goodnight, Lucy."_

Caspian took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, wishing that his memories would fade of his time with Lucy Pevensie, the girl from another world who came into his life, changed everything, and then vanished forever. He wanted so badly to forget her, to not have to clench his fists and grit his teeth everytime a woman threw herself at him, trying to be his queen. With his brain still full of images of her running about the Dawn Treader like a child, bringing joy to every crew member in a time of endless sacrifice for their kingdom, it was hard to focus on any other woman. He could still hear her laughter, ringing like church bells in his ear everytime he said something that he knew she would find funny if she was only here. He would sleep at night and dream of the most spectacular pair of blue eyes, blinking up at him innocently as she tried to get her way. Caspian missed being able to run his fingers over her soft, flawless, freckled skin so soothe her when she was upset, as well as having the freedom to brush his lips over her forehead when she cried. His heart ached for her, but she was gone forever, whisked away by Aslan, never to return to Narnia. With a roar of frustration, Caspian slammed his fists down on the face of his desk, papers flying everywhere. He had been so stupid, worrying about what her brother would think instead of telling her that he loved her, and now he would never have a chance. Lucy would go on not knowing, moving on with her life and falling in love with another man. The problem was, that Caspian was finding it hard to move on and go on with his life without her, and he needed to find a queen.

**XoXoXoXo**

Lucy had just graduated from secondary school, and had been dating Landon for nearly three years now. Going into it, she never imagined that they would have come this far, and that he would still make her feel the way he did. But somehow, he managed to always find time for her in the midst of his first year in medical school and work, and the time they were together made up for all of the time they were apart. They sat in his apartment, Lucy giggling as she tried to get out of his much stronger grasp, needing to get home and meet with her family. Peter and his wife, Michelle, were coming to visit today, and Lucy had been bubbling with excitement just from the anticipation of seeing her eldest brother, it had been so long. But no, she was sort of held up right now.

"Landon!" She gasped through her laughter, for he was tickling her sides and taking away her breath. "I really do have to go!" He shook his head, a wide smile spread across his face as he continued his assault.

"I don't think you _have _to go just yet, I can get you there in plenty of time," he slowed down his efforts, keeping one arm wrapped around her waist as he held her on his lap, moving his lips to her ear. "I think you should stay a while," he whispered huskily. Lucy shuddered as his breath on her ear sent tingles down her spine and she strained to turn around and capture his lips in a brief kiss. She could feel his triumphant smile against her lips, and swatted his arm at his cockiness. "You're just mad cause I always win," he joked, prodding her stomach again and making her squeal. Her eyes turned to slits and she pulled away from him, leaving him pouting.

"You don't _always _win," she challenged, rolling her eyes and unwrapping his arm from around her, but remaining on his lap. He shook his head in disbelief, giving her the same sly look as she gave him.

"I won you, didn't I?"

"With your sweet talk," she remarked as she rolled her eyes dramatically. "But don't think that I didn't see right through that. You're a very good actor, Landon." He mocked her rolling her eyes and snaked both of his arms around her waist, making her gasp in surprise when he hugged her to him, resting his head on her shoulder and brushing his lips across her neck.

"You know I love you," he whispered, causing her breath to catch in her throat, just as it always did when he told her that. It was nothing new, but it still put butterflies in her stomach. Lucy couldn't help but smile shyly and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she muttered nervously, getting herself as close to him as possible and giggling when he looked up at her with a goofy grin.

"I know," he said with a chuckle, giving her a little squeeze before sighing, lifting her off of his lap. "I suppose I should get you home."

**XoXoXoXo**

"Peter!" Lucy cried joyously, throwing her arms around her brothers neck and nearly knocking him off his feet. He roared with laughter, picking her up and swinging her around in circles, causing her to giggle breathlessly. "I missed you!" She said excitedly as he set her on her feet, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too, little Lucy," he replied, giving her one last squeeze around the shoulders. "And everyone else of course," he added quickly, casting everyone else a grin as Michelle retook her place next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist giving her a loving look. Lucy rolled her eyes, they were so gross. "We have some news," he stated, looking down at his wife and whispering something in her ear. She sighed nervously before looking on at the whole family, a happy smile gracing her pretty face.

"We're having a baby!" She squealed, her hand going to her stomach as Lucy's mother and father cried with joy and ran over to hug the happy couple. Lucy's mouth dropped, as did Edmund's, and Susan bobbed up and down with excitement.

"Oh, we have to celebrate! A party!" Susan suggested hopefully. "I'll plan the whole thing, please Peter?" Peter rolled his eyes and nodded, winking at her as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

That night, Lucy dreamt that she was back on the Dawn Treader, only it was only her and Caspian, and there was no evil to defeat. The sky didn't have a cloud in it and a warm breeze flew through her hair, making it blow softly behind her. She stood against the railing, her head rested on Caspian's chest as they stared out into the sea. White lilies floated in the water, Lucy's favorite flower, and Caspian promised her that he would collect some for her and make for her a perfume out of them. She looked down at their joined hands, and she wore a ring with a yellow, heart shaped diamond glistening beautifully under the sun. She stared at it in amazement, watching as Caspian lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the ring.

**Yay for chapter 2! Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, I told you guys that the Lucy/Caspian stuff would be complicated, but you WILL be happy with how this turns out...so don't worry (: I kind of hate how there is NO Lucy/Caspian stories, I mean you guys say that you like the ones I write, so do me a favor and write some too! It's no fun only writing and not reading ): I got so desperate I tried to ready a Susan/Caspian story, but couldn't get through half of the first chapter without getting sick. I don't know why I hate Susan so much...but I just can't stand her. And I'm not into the whole incest thing, it kind of defeats the point of how Narnia is a religous story, it kind of is like turning something good into something bad! So someone, please, I'm begging you...write a Lucy/Caspian story for me(: Oh...and I want a beta(: If you're interested, let me know!**

**I kind of like Landon personally...**

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh! Why do I have to wear this, Susan? I look like a snob," Lucy whined, turning her head to the side as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her nose scrunching up at what she saw. It was the day of Peter and Michelle's party to celebrate their pregnancy, and Susan had forced Lucy into wearing a strapless, pure white dress that came two inches above her knee. Gold outlined her breasts and circled around her waist at the top, making it look like a design that a princess would wear. Susan had curled Lucy's hair, and it hung in tendrils down to her waist, and she wore golden heels. Her older sister kept going on and on about how wonderful she looked, but Lucy thought she looked ridiculous.

"You do _not, _Lucy!"

"And you know good and well that as soon as Peter and Edmund see me they are going to send me to put some pants on. It's way too short! I can hear them now!" Lucy tried to pull down the dress so that it at least came to her knees, but it only gave her a bunch of cleavage since it was strapless. In the mirror, Lucy observed that Susan wore a black dress that tied at her neck like a halter, and was just as short as Lucy's. It would have been okay, since it had straps, if it weren't for the insane amount of cleavage the dress showed. "They aren't going to like your dress either," she added in a sing-song voice, purposely trying to get on her older sister's nerves. She only shrugged though, she hadn't let their brothers tell her what to do for a long time.

"I bet _Landon _will like your dress," Susan sneered, nudging Lucy's shoulder and raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Just no sneaking off and, well you know." Lucy's jaw dropped and she elbowed her sister in the stomach, offended by the meaning of her words.

"We haven't even done that!" She assured her, her cheeks turning red with embarassment at the topic of conversation. She knew that it wasn't as big of a deal for Susan, because she started to have those sorts of relations with boys when she was only sixteen. For Lucy, however, it was completely unfamiliar territory. Susan actually seemed surprised.

"It's been three years! He hasn't even tried?" Lucy's voice was shaky when she answered, because this was something that she definitley did not want to discuss with a sibling. She didn't even want to talk about this with her friends.

"Well-uh, one day things sort of started to get...out of control. But I stopped him, and told him that I didn't want to do that until I was married," she looked at the ground while she spoke, finding her strappy heels rather interesting at the current moment.

"I bet he wasn't happy with that," Susan said skeptically, giving Lucy that look that said: "Oh, you're in trouble." Lucy shook her head, getting annoyed and angry with her sister. Susan barely even knew Landon, and sure, most guys didn't enjoy being turned down, and it's not like Lucy thought he was _thrilled _by it, but he certainly hadn't been angry with her for stopping him.

"He was fine! He said whatever I wanted was fine. Maybe Landon just isn't as much of a pig as Andrew is!" She clapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realized that she may have offended Susan. Andrew, Susan's boyfriend, didn't even take her on dates. All they do is go to his place and fool around. To her surprise, though, Susan merely shrugged once more.

"He isn't the only one who likes it," she mumbled, more to herself, but loud enough for Lucy to hear. Lucy didn't even want to reply to that, she just made a sour face and looked away, back at her reflection. "You need a necklace," Susan announced, going to her jewelry box.

"No no, I look girly enough thank you," Lucy muttered, hurrying out of Susan's bedroom before she could primp her some more, and running down the stairs where the guests waited. Susan had turned their entire first floor into a party area. Christmas lights were strung all around and the furniture was pushed aside to make room for dancing. A buffet was set up, which Michelle seemed to be enjoying, and soft music was playing. Susan had invited all of Peter's coworkers, everyone from their church, Andrew, Landon, and Edmund's girlfriend and one of Lucy's closest friends, Sophie. Landon, Edmund, and Sophie were grouped in the corner, chatting merrily as Lucy made her way up to them. Landon's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw her, and he immediatley snaked an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek and putting his lips to her ear.

"You look _amazing_, darling," he whispered, making her blush as he tucked her into his side. Her smile was wiped clean off her face when she noticed Edmund's glare.

"Lucy Aria Pevensie, what the _hell _are you wearing?" He hissed, and Sophie giggled next to him, unable to control it. Lucy blushed and shrunk a little more into Landon.

"A dress," she mumbled softly, and Edmund's eyes only became more piercing. "Susan did it!" She whined. Landon gave her a squeeze.

"Well go undo it!"

"Edmund!"

"Lucy!"

"Alright, alright guys calm down!" Landon interrupted, unwrapping himself from Lucy and pushing her back softly. "Edmund, it isn't that bad. It could be worse, like," his eyes scanned the room, widening when they fell upon something. "Well, like that," he gestured over Lucy's shoulder, and they all turned around to see Susan descending the stairs. Andrew met her at the bottom, practically lifting her off the final stair she had to take and attacking her lips. Edmund growled, and started to walk that way when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"I've got it," Peter said with a sigh, tired of having to watch out for the oldest Pevensie girl. Lucy rarely dressed in any way inappropriate, but it was a regular thing for Susan.

"Well now that that problem is solved," a husky voice whispered in her ear, and Lucy blushed since she knew who it was. "How about dancing with me?" He grasped her hand, giving it a little squeeze when she nodded her head. She let him lead her out into the middle of the room, wrapping her arms around his neck while his circled about her waist, pulling her close and resting his forehead against hers. Lucy was a horrible dancer, and her cheeks would turn as red as a rose when she would trod all over his feet, but he only chucked at her and told her that it was fine. Eventually, she got the hang of it, and leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder as they swayed with the music. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to a place in time, when she first discovered that she was an _awful _dancer...

_Lucy, Edmund, Caspian, and the crew of the Dawn Treader had just demolished the slave trade on the Lone Islands, and the citizens were so pleased with their success that they insisted that they stay over night so that they can be thrown a celebration. Music was being sung merrily, and a little drunkenly, while people clapped their hands together and danced around in circles like fools. The people of Doorn were so ecstatic that they no longer had to be treated like property, that they drank their weight in wine and danced through the night. A huge fire was built in the middle of the beach, and everyone ate, drank, and danced around it's warmth, some people even going for a swim in the shallow parts of the water. Lucy giggled as she watched Edmund be twirled in circles by a young girl that seemed to find him rather cute, and it was funny because he tried to explain to the girl that he was dating someone in another world, but she didn't buy that excuse for some odd reason. So he allowed her to drag him out into the sand and occasionally stomp on his feet since she was so intoxicated. Edmund looked miserable as he kept having to catch the girl as she would fall over, and was looking over his shoulder at Lucy as if asking for help. She was just about to oblige, and go over and steal him away, when a pair of warm hands grasped her shoulders from behind. _

_"Would you dance with me, Lucy?" The voice whispered in a familiar, gentle, husky tone, and Lucy knew who it was. She turned around, biting her lip nervously when she saw Caspian's face. He had an eyebrow raised and looked quite hopeful, and his vibrant smile stood out in the dark of the night. It had been a few days since she had made him kiss her, and he seemed to have been avoiding her at all costs. It made her kind of sad, because he was her best friend and like another big brother, but she had to admit that although he was ignoring her, his eyes were practically always on her. He looked at her like he never had before, and it put butterflies in her stomach. _

_"Depends," she giggled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. "Are you drunk? Because I think you stepping on my feet might hurt." He stuck out his bottom lip jokingly. _

_"Are you calling me fat?" He asked, pretending that she had hurt his feelings. Lucy giggled again, he was giving her a puppy dog face. _

_"No, I'm just saying that you're big. It's kind of a compliment for a man. You wouldn't rather me call you puny, would you?" He thought about it for a moment._

_"No." _

_"So, you aren't drunk?" She prodded him again, noting that he seemed to look sober. He chuckled and shook his head, stepping closer to her, the warmth radiating off of him seeming to sink through to her skin._

_"No, Lucy. I'd rather be alert on this island. You never know what could happen," he answered her casually, shrugging it off. Lucy knew he was being wise, since there still could be slave traders lurking around, but noticed how Caspian never drank. There were many nights when the crew would wanna have a little bit of fun and would drink ale with their dinner, and then continue to drink after the meal was over. Even Edmund joined in one night, but Lucy had never seen Caspian touch alchohol. "So, how about that dance?" His charming smile returned as he look her hands, pulling her out to where everyone was dancing and starting to sway her back and forth. She couldn't help but laugh as he spun her around in dizzying circles, but she kept accidentally stomping on his feet. _

_"Oh! I'm sorry Caspian!" Her cheeks turned red and she tried to pull away from him, but he only roared with laughter and brought her closer. _

_"It's okay Lu, here," he wrapped an arm around her waist, and Lucy gasped when he picked her up, setting her feet over his so that she was standing on them. He kept his arm around her to keep her in place, as he started moving slower than the music was going, focusing only on her and not paying the least bit of attention to anything around them. She grew embarassed under his stare, he was giving her that look again. She wanted to look down away from his eyes, but they drew her in, and she linked her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Her smile grew as he hummed along with the music in her ear, his arms tightening around her. _

**XoXoXoXo**

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, Princess Annelise," Caspian greeted the Calormen princess formally, bowing to her lowly and noting how she let him get to nearly the floor. Lucy would have smacked him if he even dared nodding his head to her.

"Your majesty," she addressed him in a high pitched, flirty way and batted her eyelashes at him. Her eyes were almost black, and their darkness made him miss the crystal blue vibrance of Lucy's. He knew he had better get used to them though, because his advisors told him that they were running out of princesses for him to marry, and he needed to stick to this one. The first time a princess was brought to the castle after Lucy left, Caspian thought it would be good for him, and gave it an honest try. Unfortunately, the moment she said that as a lady, she was too delicate to ride a horse that wasn't drawn by a carriage, he knew she wasn't good for him. He didn't want to be biased though, at least Annelise was pretty.

"How about a stroll through the garden?" He suggested, holding out his arm for her to take. She blushed prettily, nodding to him and stringing her arm through his. There wasn't much conversation, but she didn't stuff her nose in the air or do any obvious flirting, so that was a good sign. Still, Caspian wished that Lucy were here, so that her laughter could fill the garden as she skipped around like a little kid, daring him to try and catch her. Drinian's reminder to "make this one work," rang in his ears, and he shook the thoughts of Lucy from his mind as best as he could and focused on the girl on his arm.

**So, I've been getting the sweetest reviews EVER! Thank you guys so much! It really makes my day and makes me want to write more and more! Thanks for reading! And let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! Some girl just got fired from work cause she's an idiot and accepted a counterfiet hundred dollar bill, and she's just rude, so I now have all of her hours. This is good for my bank account, but not for my free time. Plus I wanted to see friends that were away at school so..I just haven't had alot of time. I'm trying to cram this in before bed tonight so I hope it doesn't turn out bad because I'm rushing to get it done. Anyway...enjoy chapter 4!**

As Lucy danced, her head still resting comfortably on Landon's shoulder, she couldn't help but notice the odd look that Edmund was giving her. He had been acting funny all night, not participating in the party at all really. It was a mixture of regret and pain, and she really wanted to make sure that he was alright. Sophie seemed to have noticed, and kept speaking into his ear, trying to take his hand and get him to look at her, but the pained expression remained. Lucy pulled away from Landon, pecking his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see if Edmund is alright," she squeezed his hand, and felt butterflies in her stomach when he kissed her quickly, giving her that smile as if to say it were alright. She rushed over to her brother, excusing them from Sophie and pulling him into the other room. He didn't resist her dragging him around like he normally would, but his eyes never left the ground as they walked. When they were finally alone, Lucy observed his face, noting how nervous he must be, for his cheeks were red. "What's going on, Ed?"

"It's about something that happened back in-back in...Narnia," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck so that he had something to do. Lucy felt a lurch in her stomach, they hadn't spoken of their former getaway home for a long while. After they came back a little over two years ago, they thought it would be best to just try and forget about it, which was hard enough with Eustace going on and on about when he would get to go back. "I haven't been honest with you.." He sounded so distraught, and Lucy felt horrible so she took his hand and gave it a little squeeze, forcing him to look up at her.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," she soothed, brushing some hair from his face. He snorted comically and rolled his eyes.

"You say that now," he groaned, and pulled away from her, beginning to pace back and forth. "Before we left, Aslan asked to speak with me," he started, and Lucy nodded. She remembered finding it odd that the lion had wanted a private moment with Edmund at the end of the world, because they had never been as close as herself and Aslan. "He told me something."

"And that something is...?" Lucy pressed, beginning to get impatient with her anticipation. Obviously this was something important that he had been keeping from her.

"He told me that-" He took a deep sigh. "That Caspian was in love with you," he blurted it out, and the words were sort of jumbled together, though, Lucy had no problem hearing him. She suddenly felt dizzy on her feet and put a hand to the wall to steady herself. Lucy didn't know what to say, she feared that if she opened her mouth, only foul words would escape. Edmund rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders desperately. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Luce. I was just so afraid. Aslan said that if you wanted to stay with Caspian that you could, but that I had to be the one to tell you about it, and that I couldn't stay with you. He said you were my responsibility, so it was my decision. I was just afraid that you would decide to live in Narnia, and that I would lose you. The family would lose you. And what would I have told mother and father? They can't know about Narnia! They'd think you had gone missing, or been kidnapped and murdered! I couldn't put them through that! And Peter. Oh god, if Peter knew...I'd be dead! I'm just-" he started to wipe away her forming tears. "I love you Lucy. I couldn't give you up." Lucy couldn't breathe. She just stood there while her brother tried to rub her arms to give her comfort, and she could faintly hear him whispering words in an attempt to soothe her, but they only sounded like a distant noise. Everything was fuzzy, and nothing made sense. Why did this bother her so much? She had never thought of Caspian that way, she had been so eager to get back to Landon while she was with him in Narnia. She had to admit, though, that the kiss she had shared with Caspian that night in his cabin had been the best kiss she had ever had, and that she could tell in that moment that he hadn't wanted to end it when he did. He did always seem to act strange around her, to give her weird looks and linger close to her. When they would be exploring an island, even if Edmund thought it was alright, Caspian was always persistent on keeping close to her, so that she was in no danger. He made her nervous, and he made her laugh, and Lucy couldn't understand why she felt so dizzy right now. "Lucy, please say something. You're freaking me out, maybe you should sit down," Edmund had taken her hands and began shaking and squeezing them desperately. "Lucy!" She shook her head, coming back to the world and yanking her hands from Edmund's grip.

"How. Dare. You?" She could hear her voice getting louder as she spoke, which was strange, for she thought it had only been a whisper. She couldn't bare to be near him, and started to back away. "You had no right!" Lucy's hands started to shake and her tears were falling freely now. Nothing made sense. She thought that she loved Landon. No, she did love Landon, but she couldn't bear to think about Caspian back in Narnia alone, without her. He was her best friend that she had ever met, and it was bad enough that she had to live without him. Now she had to live without him, knowing that he had feelings for her that were never revealed. Edmund tried to grab her back, but she cringed away from him as if his touch would burn her skin.

"You were with Landon! I didn't think you would actually love Caspian back! Do you?"

"I-I don't," Lucy backed into a wall and ran her hands through her hair as they continued to shake, and her words came out masked by sobs and gasps for air. "I don't know what...I don't know anything. Please just-" She tried to stand up and found that she was unsteady on her feet, her hand flying out to catch herself on the wall. "I have to go." With this, Lucy stumbled past her brother, who was still trying to get her attention. With a hand still to her head, she rushed back into the party, praying that it would end so that she could just go to bed. When a pair of hands gripped her shoulders from behind, though, her plans of sleep were foiled. Turning around, Lucy was faced with the absolute last person she wanted to see.

"What's wrong, love?" Landon asked, his voice sick with worry. She reckoned that she looked a right side sick, for she felt cold and dizzy so she was probably pale. His hands rose to cup her cheeks, and he stroked his fingers over her skin, leaning his head down so that his forehead rested against hers. "You okay baby?" Lucy sighed, a little bit of calm washing over her, but she still wanted to get away.

"Nothing," she lied through her teeth, starting to pull away. He only wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. That oh-so-familiar persistence that she normally liked, was driving her insane right now.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, brushing away a few stray tears and hugging her tighter. "I hate it when you cry, Lucy," he mumbled. Lucy instantly felt bad for being annoyed with him, he was being rather sweet, and she couldn't help leaning into him.

"It really is nothing, don't worry," she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him. When she pulled away, he looked sort of nervous, which was pretty out of character for him. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him expectantly. "But what is the matter with you?"

"Well I just-uh-wanted to ask you something," he muttered quickly, and Lucy was astonished that she actually understood him. His cheeks got patches of red on them and he avoided her gaze, making her laugh as she put a hand to his cheek to guide him to look at her.

"Okay then, what is it?" She asked, with a hint of amusement still in her voice. Over Landon's shoulder, she could see Edmund looking worriedly at the pair of them, as if he knew that something dreadful was about to happen. Still angry with him, Lucy shot him a glare before turning her attention back to her boyfriend, who was taking a deep breath to prepare himself to speak.

"Lucy," he began, hugging her impossibly tighter to him and staring directly into her eyes, beginning to make her uncomfortable. "I love you," he whispered, and she smiled warmly and pressed herself closer.

"I love you too," she answered him shyly, and he smiled as if he couldn't believe it, and stepped away from her embrace. Stuffing his hand in his pocket and pulling something out, before getting on one knee...

"Will you marry me?" She froze, her eyes widening and heart rate quickening. Had she heard him correctly? She must have, for everyone was staring. Her mother clapped her hand over her mouth in surpise while her father looked on the situation with the knowledge that it was going to happen and pride. Peter looked like he was having an inner battle, and Susan squealed with happiness. Edmund's reaction was the most surprising, because he looked like she felt, sick. Lucy couldn't breathe, and the room seemed to be spinning. Should she say yes? She loved him, right? They had been together nearly three years, but she had never once thought about the future, because she was always preoccupied with the present, and how he made her feel in the moment. She couldn't quite place why, but her thoughts shifted to Caspian, and what Edmund had just revealed to her, and the night that she got her first kiss. Her stomach had been in knots as she begged him to kiss her, but she felt warmth and a sense of calm as soon as she got her wish, and his lips were on hers and his arms were around her. Would she have stayed in Narnia had she known of Caspian's feelings? Lucy truly had no idea, and started to feel dizzy and light headed. Before she knew it, Landon had bounded up off the ground and caught her before she could topple over, and a hand went to her head, which was freezing cold. "Lucy!" He exclaimed worriedly. "I think you're sick," he whispered, pushing her hand away so that he could feel her head for himself. "You feel like ice, Lu." He kissed the side of her head, as her brothers were instantly on either side of her, worry etched all over her face. She wanted to hide away in Peter's arms and cry her eyes out, but not before she kicked Edmund in the groin. This was just all too much.

"I-um-" she wanted to give him an answer, and not just pretend like the last thirty seconds had never happened. Landon seemed to be only concerned with her health right now, but she could see the wonder and sadness in his eyes because his question remained unanswered. Her eyes snapped over to meet Edmund's, and his seemed to be begging her to do something, but she wasn't sure what. She had to decide. She didn't even know how she felt for Caspian, and it didn't really matter, because Aslan had sent her away from Narnia for good, and she would never see him again. The thought of never being enveloped in one of the king's embraces again practically tore her heart out, and she would never forget the moments they spent together, but those moments were over. Life would go on as if Caspian never existed. Lucy stepped away from both of her brothers, taking Landon's hands, now standing firmly on the ground.

"Yes."

**XoXoXoXo**

Caspian lay in his bed, thinking of the days events. He was surprised that he was able to get Princess Annelise on a horse without some sort of fit, and found that she was actually genuinely nice. She seemed to be well mannered, sophisticated, poised, and everything that Narnia would expect their queen to be. In a way, she reminded him of Susan. She was exceptionally beautiful, gentle, kind, and caring, but she _knew _it. Caspian scolded himself for not spotting how big headed Lucy's older sister was before he fell for her, but now he was an expert at seeing right through a fake woman. He didn't doubt that Annelise was all of these wonderful things, but she fact that she prided herself in it made his skin crawl. Lucy always put everyone else before herself, but didn't expect anything from it. She was beautiful beyond compare, but didn't see it, even though it was clear as crystal to him. If only he could see her one last time, he would confess to her of his love...

"Be calm." The familiar voice invaded his ears and Caspian jumped, looking around desperately for the true King of Narnia. There he stood, in all his glory, at the foot of his bed. Aslan looked on him lovingly, but with a great deal of sadness in his eyes. "You are not how you used to be." Caspian peeled back his blankets, standing up and walking around his bed so that he stood before the lion.

"That is because nothing is like it used to be. Even in the time that Lucy was not in Narnia before we sailed on the Dawn Treader, I at least knew that she would be back. But now, I have nothing to look forward to." Aslan stepped closer, looking up at him with eyes that made him feel horrible for having so much self pity.

"You must have hope, my son."

**Once again, I apologize for taking so long! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh! Sorry that is has taken me so long to update, and thank you sooo much for all of the sweet reviews! I have been super busy with work and other things so it's hard to find time to write. Thankfully, I have the next two days off, so I'll try and finish this chapter and put up one more before I have to go back to work on Friday. Anyways, I love you guys, and enjoy chapter five!**

**Chapter 5**

"You have to do it today, my king," Drinian muttered under his breath, slightly annoyed as he paced back and forth in Caspian's bedroom. "Not only is Princess Annelise getting impatient, as well as her father, but the Narnians have been expecting an engagement announcement ever since she arrived." Caspian let out a sigh and put his head in his hands. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, and had been listening to Drinian rant for over thirty minutes now. He knew that his people expected certain things of him, and this was certainly one of them, because he needed to make sure that he had an established heir for his throne, but there was something holding him back. Aslan's surprise visit to his room last night certainly had thrown him off guard, and His insistence that Caspian have "hope" made him wonder if He had some sort of plan for a future between Lucy and himself. _Lucy. _Everytime he would think of her his stomach did a jolt, and he actually felt sick when he thought of having to propose to Princess Annelise, and wake up to her every morning instead of the woman that he truly loved. Only after analyzing all of this in his mind did he notice that Drinian was staring at him intently, waiting for a response. He sighed once more, and racked his brains for a good excuse.

"I know that I should propose to her, but I really want to give it just a bit more time, my lord. I barely know the princess, how are we to know that she is fit to be a queen of Narnia?" He tried to sound as convincing as he could, and it was not hard because he really did have a point. Annelise had only been in Cair Paravel for a few weeks, that was barely enough time to know if she was some sort of insane woman. Drinian didn't buy a word of it.

"What, do you think Annelise has some sort of master plan to burn down the kingdom? The girl is sort of daft, so I wouldn't believe that she is brewing up any sort of trouble. I think we both know the reason you haven't proposed already, sire. Forgive me, but I must say this as bluntly as possible. Lucy is _not coming back. _She is gone from Narnia, forever, Aslan said it himself. You loved Lucy, I get that, we all did. But you have to move on," as he finished, Drinian made his way over to sit next to Caspian on the bed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Caspian shrugged away from him, he didn't want anyone touching him that would just expect him to forget about Lucy. He shook his head, becoming desperate.

"Aslan was in here last night, and He told me to keep my hope. Why would He say that if He didn't mean that I would see her again? Aslan would not lie," he looked up to see that his words caught Drinian off guard, and he seemed to be fighting to find something to argue back with.

"Maybe He meant that you should hold onto your hope that you will find another woman that you love," he tried, but Caspian could hear the doubt in his voice. "And that woman may be Princess Annelise."

"No, she isn't. She isn't Lucy, she does not even compare to Lucy. I know that you are thinking what I am, Drinian, that Aslan will bring her back to me. And I don't want her to arrive to find that I am wed to another woman, it will ruin any chance that I have to win her heart. I am going to hold onto the hope that Lucy will once again return to Narnia," with this, he stood, preparing to take his leave. "If Annelise does not like this, then she may go home. If the Narnians don't like it, then they can complain all they want, as long as they know that I won't be listening." Caspian then turned his back on the lord, and left to go for a walk.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Why are you marrying Landon, if you really love Caspian?" Edmund questioned, truly getting on her last nerve, and a huge thunderstorm was raging outside the window.

"I _do not _love Caspian," Lucy replied through clenched teeth, trying to keep her voice down on the off chance that Landon heard her from the kitchen, he was at her house for dinner tonight. He was deep in conversation with her mother, who kept trying to give opinions about what she thought were good wedding plans. The poor boy had desperately been trying to escape her clutches for the last fifteen minutes. "I just wish you had told me what was _my _business. Now mind your own." Just as he was about to give an angry retort, a loud clap of thunder and lightning strike made them both jump, and the power went out. Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Just great."

"You alright, Lu?" She heard Landon call from the kitchen.

"Yeah," she called back. _Why wouldn't I be? _She played with the diamond engagment ring occupying her ring finger. It was a decent sized stone on a silver band, and it felt weird having it there. Edmund looked at her skeptically.

"Just try not to hurt anybody," he mumbled, getting up off the couch and going to the kitchen where their mother and her fiance still resided. She seriously thought about running up the stairs and locking herself in her bedroom, for she didn't really feel like any sort of social interaction, but common sense kicked in, and she got up to follow her brother. She found her mother raiding the cabinents and drawers for candles, while Landon pulled out some matches and lit the ones that she placed in front of him. Edmund, who had only arrived a moment before her, gave her a sort of disappointed look when he noticed her presence.

"Well this just will not do," her mother grumbled, tossing her hair over her shoulder and letting out an exasperated sigh. "At least the supper was already prepared," she started to take out plates, handing them to Lucy. "Set the table for me dear. Boys, just put those candles on the table, I'll call for your father." She left, calling out for Lucy and Edmund's dad as she went. Another clap of thunder made Lucy jump and she felt a hand on her shoulder and a kiss on her cheek.

"It's just a storm, Lucy," Landon said with a chuckle, reaching around her to place a candle on the table. As she was about to answer, her mother and father came into the room.

"Landon, dear, it's far too bad out for you to be driving back to your place tonight. I insist that you stay here, Peter won't mind if you use his old room and some of his clothes," her mother said worriedly, and Landon only nodded his head as to not upset her any further. Lucy felt like banging her head against a wall. _How am I to figure this out with him in the next room? _

**XoXoXoXo**

"He said WHAT?" Princess Annelise cried as she slammed her hairbrush down on her vanity table, causing her messenger, who happened to be her assigned lady's maid, to jump in fright. She felt anger seething through her as she went over everything in her head. Caspian, the man, no the _king_, that she was supposed to marry, was in love with some boyish little brat who he will never even see again! _That _was why he refused to marry her? _I will not be denied what is rightfully mine. I WILL be the queen of Narnia, and I WILL make King Caspian fall in love with me. _Annelise made a sour face as her rather ugly faced lady's maid decided to pipe up.

"I'm sorry princess, I only told you what I was told," she squeaked, sounding as if she was trying her hardest not to anger her any further. Not working. Annelise sat up straight, plunging her nose in the air and tossing her long golden hair over her shoulder, noting how insanely beautiful she looked today.

"It matters not, for I am going to be the one to marry the king, not that little whore," she picked up her powder and brush and started to dust her nose, while the unfortunate looking made quivered with fear behind her. "All I have to do is be perfect in his eyes, and pretend to be like the sort of girl that he would fall in love with. You said that Drinian told you that this _Lucy _is playful and athletic?" She shot her maid a look for hesitating, and she nodded fiercely. "Then _I _can be that. If all else fails," she said pompously as she adjusted her breasts in her corset. "I'll seduce him."

**XoXoXoXo**

"_Dear one,_" a soothing, loving voice invaded Lucy's ears like a musical melody, and it caused her to sit up in bed in alarm and toss her head from side to side to find the source of the noise. Her heart sunk when Aslan was nowhere to be found in her bedroom, and she almost began to cry. _If only, _she thought. She felt a tug at her heart when the image came into her mind of the look that would be on Caspian's face if he saw her once again in Narnia. He would sweep her up into his strong arms, spinning her around joyously and confessing to her his undying love while her laughter filled the air. _If only. _She was suddenly aware that Landon was in the next room, sleeping peacefully, completely oblivious to the doubts that had been running through her mind from the moment he got on one knee, and slid that ring on her finger. If he only knew that he wasn't the man in her dreams ever since Edmund told her the truth, and that she kept having the reoccuring, blissful dream of her living in Cair Paravel with Caspian, becoming his bride, and bearing his children. Lucy groaned a little too loudly, falling back into the white pillows and sheets, covering her now tear tracked cheeks with her hands. _I love Landon, not Caspian! "Sweet Lucy," _the voice was there again! But once more, Lucy found that there was no one that could possibly be carrying it, and that she must be imagining things. Just to be sure though, she cautiously climbed out of bed, stepping lightly as to not disturb anyone, taking a good look around her room. Confusion struck her features as she spotted a red leather bound book layed on her desk, and it didn't take her long to recognize the Narnian crest engraved on the cover. Her breath caught in her throat and she dashed over to it, feeling a familiar rush of magic go through her skin as she put her hand on it to pull it open. A sob escaped her throat. On the page before her was picture of Caspian drawn in much likeness, sitting upon his throne at Cair Paravel. Lucy scanned her fingers over the page, brushing over his face and gasping as the picture seemed to _lean _into her touch upon the page, causing her to pull her hand back in fright. She looked around again, but there was no sign of her favorite lion. _What if this is dark magic? _Just as she began to really think things through, a new figure appeared to be walking towards Caspian in the picture, a woman, and probably the most beautiful one Lucy had ever seen. Lucy watched the drawing girl walk towards the Narnian king, a sly smile playing on her lips as she sat on his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck. Lucy's hands began to shake with jealous anger and her cheeks became hot. _Is Aslan trying to show me that Caspian has moved on? _But wait, the drawing of Caspian was pushing the beautiful woman away! Lucy watched in amazement as the man in the drawing seemed to say something angrily to the woman, and stalk off, clearly in a mood. Lucy's heart leapt. _Or maybe, He's trying to tell me the exact opposite. "Darling love, close your eyes," _Aslan's voice was there again, and the warmth that it brought to her chest diminished any thought that she had of this being a dark magic, and she did as she was told. Lucy yelped as she was yanked forward towards the story book, forced into it's pages. Her body froze, and she could no longer move even an inch or open her eyes. Her ears buzzed and she felt that familiar feeling of magic coursing through her veins. She wanted to scream, but didn't know if she should, or even if she could. She tried and failed to call out for Edmund or Landon, just before she was slammed hard into a stone ground. Not only was this strange, but a rather manly yelp from beside of her seemed to match her own that finally made it's way out of her throat. Lucy groaned in pain, hearing whoever was with her do the same, rolling over to lay on her back and automatically putting a hand to her head, which she banged up pretty bad. Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes widened as none other than Landon himself stared down at her worriedly.

"Darling? Are you okay?" He picked her up off the ground and inspected her head, dabbing some blood away and putting an arm around her to keep her steady. Over his shoulder, Lucy could see the castle of Cair Paravel, and a few confused looking guards rushing towards them. "Where are we? What happened?" He seemed to be getting a bit hysterical, and she wanted to reassure him that they were fine, but what was she supposed to say? _Oh it's alright Landon, you were just sucked into a magical land along with me even though I'd rather you not be here. And now you're going to meet the man that I may be in love with instead of you, but don't get too worried yet because I have no idea what I want, but I'll get back to you on that soon. _She opened her mouth to make an attempt at speaking when one of the guards dashed up to them.

"Uh, excuse me, may I ask who you are?" The man eyed them as if they were insane, and Lucy reckoned that he must think that they looked ridiculous. Landon eyed the sword in the guard's sheath, and just his strangeness in general, and pulled Lucy behind him protectively. She was having none of it though, this was _her _Narnia and she wasn't going to fall into a million pieces. She loved Landon, or at least, she thought she did, but he was beginning to irritate her.

"I'm Lucy and this is Landon, we aren't from here. Well," she scanned Landon's face. "I'm _sort of _ from here but not technically, and he's never been here before. I just need to see the king, please." She desperately wanted to see those warm brown eyes and that soothing smile. Landon shook his head and adjusted his hold on her once again.

"Wait, _what? _Lucy, where is here? You've been to this place? This man looks like he's dressed for some medieval tournament and you aren't concerned that we were just thrown on the ground outside of a castle?" His voice was shaking and Lucy would have felt bad for him if it weren't for the better portion of her brain telling her to tell him to shut up and let her speak.

"I'm sorry," the guard began, still looking at Landon like he was a science project. "But I can't just let strangers near the king..."

"Fine, you have someone stay here with us while you go to King Caspian and tell him that Lucy is here. He will know who I am, trust me."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try and get this up soon because I know that I'm going to have a busy schedule next week...and I hate taking a long time to update. Okay so...enjoy chapter 6 and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6**

"Sire, there is a young girl here to see you," one of Caspian's trusted guards began, but it only made the Narnian king sigh in agitation.

"Oh is there? Well you can tell her that I don't plan on marrying for a while so I will have someone escort her out," Caspian said, getting up with plans of going to find Glenstorm, Drinian, or someone to get this girl gone. _Will they ever stop? I'm their king, one would think that my people would respect my wishes._ The guard put up a hand to halt him, however.

"She said that you knew her, that her name is Lucy..." At those words, Caspian's body froze for a second while he took in what he was being told. _Lucy._ Almost immediatley, he sprang back to life, and out of the room. He jetted through the halls and down the grand staircase that would take him to the first floor, and ran out the main entrance of the castle. His brain was fuzzy, and all that he could think was: _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. _ There she was, her back was turned to him but he knew that it was her from the gorgeous long, reddish curls cascading down her back. Caspian's heart leapt with joy, he finally had his Lucy back. He would waste no time telling her of his love. But why was she on the other side of the gate? And who was this man with her?

"Open the gate!" He roared at the guards, whose eyes widened in fright before they quickly did what they were told. At the sound of his voice, Lucy turned around, and a perfect smile graced her features. "Lucy!" He called, and as soon as the gate was open, she shouted his name joyfully and dashed forward into his outstretched arms and her laughter was like bells in his ears as he spun her around in circles. He knew he was smiling like an idiot but he did not care. Aslan was right, all he had to do was have hope and faith. Now there was nothing standing in the way of his happiness, absolutely nothing. "Oh my sweet Lucy," he murmured as he finally set her down on her feet, chuckling when she was a little dizzy and he had to steady her. "I've missed you more than you can imagine." A pretty blush arose to her cheeks, which were still dusted with freckles even though she appeared to be at least a few years older. Her hair had grown longer, glossy and more tamed as it fell in soft curls in waves around her face. She seemed to be a few inches taller, he could see how long her legs had gotten seeing as she was dressed in a night gown, but still only came up to a little above his stomach as he was very tall. She had a much more womanly figure, but her face still held the child like essence that he adored, even her crystal blue eyes appeared to have grown wider and more doe-like. He cupped her face in his hands, instantly familiar with the soft skin beneath his touch, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I never thought that I would see you again," he whispered. Lucy bit her lip and leaned into his touch, her blush never faltering.

"I think Aslan brought me back because He saw how much I missed Narnia, and you," she tacked on the last part sheepishly, and he wondered if maybe she was in love with him as well. There was only one real way to find out.

"I must be honest with you, Lucy," he took a deep breath, suddenly very nervous, though that could never stop him from telling her. "I am in-"

"Excuse me?" A male voice interrupted him, and Caspian felt like swinging around and giving whoever it was a good punch without even taking a look at him. But, with better judgement, he decided that it would be best to simply address the man. He turned, seeing that it was the man he had seen Lucy with when he first laid eyes on her, and this man seemed to be looking at himself as if he would like to give him a good punch as well. Caspian opened his mouth to speak, still not sure of whether or not he would like to be polite, before Lucy jumped in, pulling from his grasp much to his displeasure.

"Oh, right, sorry. Caspian this is Landon," she announced, as Caspian watched "Landon" wrap an arm around her waist and tuck her into his side, still eyeing him with obvious hatred. Caspian felt a mixture of hate, anger, and jealousy begin to brew in him toward the other man. "He is my..." but her voice trailed off with a slight squeak, as her cheeks grew red with her nerves and she looked back and forth from Landon, to Caspian as if she were dreading continuing. Lucky for her, Landon shoved his hand out for Caspian to shake, and took over.

"I am her fiance." He replied curtly, as if he were bragging about it, which Caspian had to admit he would do himself if he were lucky enough to have Lucy's hand. Four words was all it took to break Caspian's heart, and send him into a mind set of darkness. He felt a lump begin to form in his throat as his urge to attack Landon grew to a record breaking peak. _This is why you have brought her to me, Aslan? To remind me that I never may have her? _ As soon as Landon had finished, Caspian's eyes immediatley snapped to Lucy's, and they were unreadable to him. She only blinked slowly and let her gaze travel to her feet, leaning slightly into Landon and toying with the engagement ring on her finger.

"Well then," Caspian started, surprised that he even was able to speak in that moment, though it was much lower and more rough than usual. "Congratulations." Landon gave his thanks, tugging Lucy even closer to him, if that were even possible. Caspian caught Lucy roll her eyes at the ground, and he knew it was because being publicly daughted over was not something that she particularly enjoyed. He wanted desperately to correct Landon on this, but didn't believe that it was his place. "Shall we get inside? I don't want the two of you to get sick from the night's chilled air," and with a gesture of his hand, he allowed Lucy and her _fiance_ to walk ahead of him towards the castle. He made a note to himself to be sure that they were placed in seperate rooms, and not even in the same general vicinity as each other.

"Darling, you still have not told me where we are. You seem to be familiar with it enough," Landon mentioned, looking around at the scenery with the eyes of a lost puppy. Caspian looked just in time to see a loving smile play across Lucy's lips as she too observed her familiar surroundings.

"Narnia," she answered in the sweetest tone, obviously happy to be back. When Landon eyed her questioningly, however, she quickly cleared her throat and touched his arm reassuringly. "I'll tell you everything once we're inside."

**XoXoXoXo**

Annelise watched from her window as Caspian made his way back inside with the company of a man and woman. She saw how he looked upon the girl lovingly, and smiled so much brighter than she had ever seen him do before, and she hated it. Upon hearing excited whispers from a few members of Caspian's court, she was plenty informed that this girl was none other than Lucy Pevensie herself, and her quest to win Caspian's heart just got a hell of a lot more interesting. On top of this, she had just gotten an urgent message delivered to her from her father that she had better hurry up and marry the Narnian king, or he would be very disappointed. Her father did not have a son as an heir, so he made it very clear the he relyed on her to carry on his blood line of nobility and keep their family in power in some form or another. Annelise took a deep breath. She could not disappoint her daddy, and could only imagine the shameful look he would give her if she were to fail him. _No, _the princess told herself, sticking her nose in the air. _I will not go down so easily. This "Lucy" had better be prepared to put up a good fight if she plans on taking Caspian from me._

**XoXoXoXo**

Lucy closed her eyes tightly as she sat upon the bed in the room Caspian had provided for her, trying to somehow wish herself back to England. _I can't do this. How am I supposed to figure out my feelings for Caspian with Landon here in Narnia? Why is he even here, anyway? Have I become such a disappointment to Aslan that He must do this to me? _Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as she put her head in her hands, finding herself with the worst headache that she had ever experienced. She jolted a little when she felt something fall and bump against her wrist. Something small. Lucy sniffled and wiped away her tears with one hand, while moving her other to her chest to find what ever it was. Beneath her fingers, she felt a small object, smooth but textured. After letting her hand trail up to her neck, her heart stopped. She felt a thin chain. Gasping, Lucy dashed up from the bed and bolted to the vanity, sitting down to look at herself in the mirror. Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed, and the diamond necklace that Caspian had entrusted her with so many years ago was lying around her neck. A watery smile broke across her face as her tears fell impossibly harder than before. _I thought I had lost this. _But there it was, the gleaming, yellow-diamond heart sat delicately on the skin just below her neck, somehow leaving a little patch of heat. She remembered how devestated Caspian had been when she first arrived on the Dawn Treader, and had to tell him that when she left Narnia for the second time, it had disappeared. He had tried to play it off like he was not upset, but she could see right past his act. It was his mother's, after all, and one of the only small pieces that he had left of her. Lucy's heart swelled with joy as she jumped up, throwing open the door to her bed chamber and rushing down the halls to Caspian's own bed chambers. Even though Cair Paravel had to be rebuilt, it had been built almost exactly like it had been when Lucy and her siblings were in power, so she easily found her way around. Being told that Caspian's room was basically where Peter's used to be, Lucy knew exactly where to go to find him. Not caring whether or not she was polite, Lucy banged on his door rather impatiently, wishing that he would hurry up and open it. She heard frantic steps as he made his way to the door, and threw it open with a worried look on his face.

"Lucy! What's wrong? Has something happened?" He searched her eyes for some sort of worry or sadness but she only giggled and shook her head no, so excited to tell him the good news. As she took a good look at him, she noticed that his eyes were slightly red and had circles forming under them. Behind his shocked face, Lucy could see a deep underlying sadness in his normally warm brown eyes, and it hurt her to see that. She hoped that this would cheer him up.

"This," she whispered, putting her hand to the diamond that still sat on her chest. Caspian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he pulled her hand away to see what she was talking about. Lucy smiled as she watched his eyes widen and snap up to hers.

"You found it?" He whispered in disbelief, watching her shake her head and reach her hands around her neck to unclasp the chain, before lying it in his outstretched hand. He brushed his thumb over it delicately. "Thank you, Lucy."

"I didn't do anything," she said with a giggle. "It just appeared around my neck."

"I meant for coming back."

"Oh," she muttered, suddenly becoming very nervous. Caspian was still staring at the necklace, not doing anything about the awkward silence that ensued from his words. "Caspian," she whispered, hating that she was bringing this up. "Edmund told me about how you feel about me..." Caspian's head snapped up to look at her, disbelief washing across his features.

"I never told Edmund anything."

"Aslan told him. Aslan told Edmund that you," she took in a deep breath. "Are in love with me, and that He would let me stay with you if Edmund would have given me the choice. He didn't, though, Edmund told me this only a few weeks ago." As soon as she finished, since she had been staring at her feet intently, she snuck a peek up at him, and was surprised to find him inching closer to her.

"So you know?" He whispered, and he was starting to make her uncomfortable with how close he was getting, for she could feel his breath on her cheek. She stuttered on her next words.

"So you aren't-uh-a-angry with Ed? I could have never left." Caspian shrugged.

"It's in the past. You're here with me now," he muttered, lifting his hand to brush a stray curl behind her ear. His brown eyes were filled with so much intensity and obvious love that they left Lucy feeling a little light headed. She closed her eyes, trying to no prevail to keep his intoxicating, musky scent from being so alluring to her.

"W-with my fiance," she reminded him in barely a whisper, not even opening her eyes. But she didn't need to see to know that he took a few steps back, for she no longer felt his breath and his scent went from clouding her senses to being faint and much too far away.

"Of course," he croaked, his voice low and rumbly. "Forgive me."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a rather awkward good night hug and a wave of the hand, Lucy had retreated back to her sleeping chambers for a much needed good nights sleep. That would have been great, if she had gotten it. Instead, Lucy had lain awake all throughout the night weighing her options. She composed a list in her head for both Caspian and Landon of positives and negatives about them and what they could give her, as well as what her life would be like if she was with each of them. If she stayed with Caspian in Narnia, she would never see her family again, but, she would be able to spend her life in her favorite place in the world. If she left Narnia and went home to marry Landon like she was supposed to be doing, she would never again be able to return to Narnia. On top of that, she might spend her life regretting her decision and wallowing in the self pity that came from not being able to be with her one true love. Suffice to say, the only thing she got out of that self-argument was a guilty conscience. She was already engaged, and agreed to spend her life with Landon, so that was that, right? Wrong. _If only it could be that simple, _Lucy thought as she groggily pulled herself out of bed and to her feet. The colorful light that signaled an early morning shone through the window opposite the foot of her bed, forcing her to get up and dress for breakfast. _Awesome, _she groaned inwardly, _a breakfast with Landon and Caspian on either side of me, both trying to win my attention. _She dressed quickly in a pair of pants and white shirt, smiling inwardly at Caspian's knowing that this is what she would rather wear, and happy that they actually were made to fit her instead of a man. Lucy inspected herself quickly in the mirror one last time before moving to open her door to leave. She jumped in surprise when she was met face-to-face with a ginger-haired maid who smiled at her merrily.

"Good morning your majesty!" The girl exclaimed, bowing lowly to her, at which Lucy blushed with embarassment, forgetting how nervous royal attention made her. "My name's Sophie, and I am to be your lady's maid," she explained after getting back up, clasping her hands in front of her politely and her smile never leaving her face. She looked a few years younger than herself, with a childish face and dark brown eyes. Lucy smiled weakly, still rather taken aback that Caspian had sent this girl to her chambers, knowing fully well that she didn't require so much attention, and put her hand out to shake.

"You can call me Lucy," she answered, shifting uncomfortably. "Forgive me, but I don't believe that I require your services, though it is nice to make a new friend. Perhaps you could show me to the breakfast area? We can get acquainted on the way there," she tried to sound as polite as possible, and believed that she succeeded for Sophie did not look in any way offended, but only took Lucy's arm to lead the way.

**XoXoXoXo**

Lucy tried her hardest but simply could not ignore the death glare that she was recieving from across the breakfast table from a blonde-haired beauty that she did not know. After being awkwardly placed between Landon and Caspian, Lucy caught saddened looks from Caspian because he must have noticed how Landon took her hand under the table and was stroking the skin of her palm. He was still sort of jittery from the night's events, learning that not only had he been sucked into an alternate universe, but that his fiance was once a Queen of it. He had not been speaking very much but only seemed to grow more and more affectionate towards Lucy, probably because he could sense Caspian's more than obvious feelings towards her. Lucy would occasionally squeeze his hand, as it was appropriate, and do her best to avoid both Caspian's painful expressions and the looks of pure hatred she was still getting from this mystery girl. Lucy's eyes were pulled toward her as she tossed her golden hair over her shoulder and cast Caspian a flirty smile, a smile that made Lucy's stomach lurch.

"Are we still on for our mid-morning ride, Caspian? Or have other," she scanned Lucy up and down with a snotty smirk. "_Distractions _caused you to forget?" Lucy's eyes darted to Caspian and she watched as red patches appeared on his cheeks and he gave the girl a weak smile.

"Of course not, Princess Annelise. How could I forget?" Caspian's words practically stabbed Lucy in the heart. _I thought he loved me! So why is he spending time with this...this-snob? _"Annelise" immediatley turned her attention back to Lucy and gave her a satisfied smirk, almost causing Lucy to go completely out of character and jump across the table to get a fist full of that perfect blonde hair. _I suppose I should not be too surprised. He's a king, he needs a queen in order to have an heir. I just thought that Caspian was the sort of man to wait for true love, regardless of his needs for an heir..._

"How about you show me around today, love?" Landon chimed in, pulling his hand from her grasp and replacing it on her thigh, rubbing gently. Lucy almost was able to assume that he did this just for kicks, because even though it this was happening under the table, Caspian was seated at the head, and therefore he could see everything. He looked as if he wanted to do to Landon what Lucy wanted to do to Annelise. _Well, _Lucy thought, as her cheeks flushed. _This is the most awkward breakfast I've ever had._Then, of course, she caught sight of Landon's face and saw the look of love that he was giving her, and immediatley felt awful for assuming that his intentions were bad, leaning slightly closer to him.

"Why don't the two of you join Annelise and I?" Caspian suggested, and Lucy could not help but feel happy at the annoyed sigh she heard from the princess. "I could show both of you around, since it has been quite some time since Lucy has been in Cair Paravel." He stood, nodding to the servants that they could clear the table, his mind clearly made up about the group all spending time together, instead of going off seperately. "Landon, there will be riding clothes in the wardrobe in your bedroom, you as well, Annelise. Lucy, of course, is already dressed for the occasion," Lucy blushed at the look of admiration he sent her, and looked away quickly. Everyone got up, Landon and Annelise went to change while Lucy and Caspian made their way to the stables where they would all be meeting. The walk was awkward, slow, and quiet. Eventually getting irritated, Lucy stopped in her tracks and grabbed Caspian's hand to prevent him from walking any further.

"Are you angry with me?" Lucy was surprised at how desperate she sounded, but really could not help it. Caspian didn't answer with words, but merely shook his head "no" at the ground. She sighed, stepping a bit closer and taking his hands, and he squeezed her gently. This only lasted a few mere seconds, however, because as soon as Caspian's skin touched her engagement ring he snapped his hands away, as if the object had burned his flesh.

"Would you have stayed with me?" He asked bitterly, his brown eyes finally meeting hers, a longing in them. "If you had known at the time?" Lucy's breath caught in her throat. _Yes,_ the voice in her head mumbled, but Lucy herself was suddenly unable to speak. "Lu," Caspian whispered, getting close once again as his hands cupped her cheeks, their warmth setting her skin ablaze. A soft whimper escaped the back of her throat, and tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Please, answer me."

"I-I think I would have..." She whispered, her eyes never leaving his, and his instantly brightened as his mouth formed a faint grin. "But I didn't," his grin faded. "I'm engaged, Caspian." He pulled away, his eyes growing cold as his hands formed fists at his sides, clenched so tightly that his knuckles began to grow pale.

"You don't love him!" He spat harshly, turning his back on her as he began to pace back and forth. "I see the way you look at him, and how you look at me. There's a big difference." Her mouth hung agape at his sudden change in attitude, but it snapped shut quickly as she became hot with anger.

"You don't know that!"

"Do you?" His head snapped to look at her fiercely, getting close yet again and towering over her. He was not touching her, just staggering over her much smaller form almost intimidatingly. He didn't scare her though, she knew he was not threat, and put a hand to his chest to push him away. That didn't stop him from continuing, unfortunately. "He's so pompous, and not even your type! He knows it himself, and makes a point to put his filthy hands all over you when I'm around. I don't give a damn if he is your fiance, Lucy. If I ever see him groping you again, I'll twist his neck around."

"Oh, like you know what my type is, Caspian! And he wasn't groping me! But, you know what? Just for kicks, why don't you tell me why Landon isn't right for me?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes and tucking some fallen hair behind her ear.

"Because he isn't me," he said loudly, yet in a less forceful way, his gaze softening as he looked over her. "You said just a moment ago that you wouldn't have left Narnia if you had known that I love you. Well you know now," he seemed to grow some courage and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. Lucy's mind was screaming at her to pull away and slap him, but her heart was saying something else. "So can't that just be it? Aslan will let you stay if you are staying with me." She couldn't breathe. She knew she should say something, but no words would come out. He was just so _close._ His musky scent was positively intoxicating, and his warm, adoring eyes looked at her so longingly that his stare alone was pulling her closer and closer by the second. The hand he had rested on the small of her back began rubbing soothing circles, and his other hand came up once again to rest upon her cheek. "I need you, Lucy. Losing you again would be unbearable," as he spoke, he dipped his head down, his lips now only a breath away from hers. _You're engaged! Stop this, _one part of her hollared, while the other only replied: _Shut. Up. _She closed her eyes, giving into her desires and picking herself up to catch his lips...

"Lucy! Where are you?" The pair jumped apart at the sound of Landon's voice, Lucy looking rather flustered, while Caspian just looked annoyed. Lucy cleared her throat to answer him.

"Right over here!" She called back, smiling half heartedly when she saw him enter the court yard, now dressed for a ride, with Annelise who was dressed...the exact same way? Lucy looked her up and down skeptically. "How are you going to ride in a dress?" Annelise's eyes turned to slits at her comment and took Caspian's arm, rubbing it slowly.

"I'll be riding with his majesty of course," she answered in a syrupy voice, looking at Caspian adoringly while he just looked rather uncomfortable. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'd rather look like a girl." She earned a look of hatred from both Lucy and Caspian, while Landon just seemed to remain rather clueless, wrapping his arms around Lucy and placing a kiss to her cheek.

"Landon, join me in fetching the horses, would you?" Caspian asked, his voice pained from trying to keep his anger in check at the sight of this man wrapped around the girl he loved. Landon nodded, kissing Lucy's lips gently before leaving with Caspian, leaving the two girls alone to wait. Lucy watched as Annelise's fake happy grin was replaced with hate.

"Well well, aren't you just a little whore?" The princess began tauntingly. "Engaged to one man while having eyes for another. Tut tut, what would Aslan think?" She walked past Lucy, purposely knocking her shoulder before leaning her head down to speak in her ear. "The king is mine. So stay away." With this, the princess continued walking on in the direction that the boys had left, leaving Lucy with her jaw on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I know! It took me forever to update before, but I have a good reason. Work. It sucks! My meanager has put me on the schedule so much more often, and next week I'm working almost as many hours as he is! Therefore, I want to get in as much as possible before dreadful next week comes, and then I'm going on vacation pretty soon after that and I'll be busy shopping in New York and not updating(: So...here you go!**

**Oh, so I decided that since we all have a picture in our heads of what Lucy and Caspian look like, that I would show you guys what Landon and Annelise look like. Alright, so I saw the new POTC movie, which in my opinion was awesome, and the guy who plays Philip is hot as hell, so yeah. He's Landon in my head. The actors name is Sam Claflin, if you wanna go look him up(: And for Annelise, I didn't feel like getting too creative, so she's gonna look like Amanda Seyfried. **

**Chapter 8**

_What. A. Bitch! _This thought kept going through Lucy's mind, as well as pretty much every other vile compliment that could be made about Princess Annelise, as she rode her horse through the trail beside Landon. Landon, who had never ridden a horse before, had been given the oldest horse, who was not only least likely to buck, but was trained to follow Destrier (Caspian's horse) wherever he went. Not only was Lucy still put out about the little conversation she had with the concieted princess, but now she had to watch as Annelise held onto Caspian's waist because she was too much of a girl to ride on her own. Caspian hadn't said much of anything throughout the entire ride that didn't involve the scenery.

"The last part of the property to be seen is the garden," he began, turning his head around to send Lucy a knowing smile. The garden had always been her favorite spot, and he knew that well enough. Unfortunately, the original garden that Lucy was used to seeing at Cair Paravel had been destroyed obviously. Therefore, this would be her first time seeing the new one. Upon spotting a mass area of flowers and trees, Lucy's stomach flipped excitedly, and she gave her horse a little kick so that he would speed up, and passed Caspian and Annelise on her way to the garden. Unable to help smiling widely, she dismounted, petting her horse's head one last time before making her way into the garden, not stopping to wait for the others. It was beautiful, and she had a feeling that Caspian had had it tailored to her memories of the old one. Right upon entering, Lucy noticed dozens of lilacs, her favorite flower, were surrounding a giant tree with the most perfectly colored green leaves she had ever seen. A path of stepping stones weaved throughout, with stone benches placed every so often. Lucy giggled as she stepped on each stepping stone, careful to not touch the grass as she observed the rest of the garden. A small pond sat in the far corner surrounded by a variety of flowers. She turned around, still beaming.

"This is beautiful, Caspian!" She exclaimed, not surprised to find that he had already been smiling at her warmly when her eyes fell upon him.

"I knew you would like it," he chuckled, releasing Annelise's arm which he had been holding, and running forward to join Lucy. Lucy caught Annelise's angry glare and Landon's roll of the eyes. She felt horrible for Landon, though she couldn't help but feel triumphant towards the bratty princess. It didn't take long for Landon to get over it, and he walked over, certain to stand between Lucy and Caspian, taking her waist as they sat down and put their feet in the pond. Lucy tossed her head over her shoulder and looked at the princess, whose face was turning red.

"Are you going to join us? Or do you not want your feet to get dirty?" As simple as the question was, Lucy was unable to mask the sarcasm and pure hate that was strung around her words.

"Lucy!" Caspian hissed lowly, so low that she barely heard it, and leaned around Landon to shoot her a glare. Lucy only stuck her tongue out at him and put her attention back on Annelise, whose nose was once again in the air.

"I think we both know that you don't. Besides," she walked forward and reached out her hand to Caspian, who took it and stood up from the pond. "I'd rather hoped that his majesty would continue showing me the grounds."

"He's already shown you," Lucy sneered, rolling her eyes at her stupidity. Caspian had very clearly said that the garden was the last stop on the tour. Annelise recovered quickly, once again rubbing her hand up and down Caspian's arm and leaning rather close to him.

"Oh, silly me. I suppose I just need an excuse to be alone with his majesty, and I just _know _that you want some time alone with your fiance," she added sarcastically, and to Lucy's relief, Landon didn't seem to notice. Caspian did, on the other hand, and his eyes instantly turned cold at the mention of the boy who was still holding Lucy close.

"Oh yes, thank you," Landon said merrily, waving a goodbye to them before Annelise practically dragged Caspian from the garden to go back to Destrier. As soon as they were out of sight, Landon wasted no time pulling Lucy onto his lap. "Finally," he whispered against her ear, before placing a kiss there. "This whole experience is rather odd, sweetheart, but the most dreadful part of it is not having very much time to be together alone." Lucy pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes seriously.

"There isn't a dreadful thing about Narnia. I love it here," he rolled his eyes and pulled her back, squeezing her tightly to his chest.

"That isn't what I meant Lucy. I'm just saying that that guy we've been hanging around-"

"Caspian," Lucy corrected.

"Right, him. Well, he seems to be rather taken with you," he mumbled the last part of it, and averted his gaze. Lucy instantly felt sick. _Oh crap. _She didn't want to admit to anything though, so she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and put her forehead to his.

"I think you're over analyzing things. Caspian is merely a friend of mine," he seemed as if he were about to respond, but Lucy couldn't bear talking about this any longer, so she silenced him with a kiss. It only took him a few seconds to respond, kissing her back gently, slowly, while his grip on her tightened as he held her to him possesively. It felt like someone was poking her heart with a stick, Lucy could tell from the way she was kissing Landon that she still loved him, and that giving him up would not be the easiest thing in the world. His hand traveled up to tangle itself in her hair, his thumb remaining on her cheek and stroking back and forth on her skin. He was kissing her so sweetly and lovingly, that it made her want to cry on account of the fact that she had just lied to him, so she pulled away, averting her gaze just incase a few tears had managed to break free unnoticed. "Baby?" He started worriedly, for even though she was free of tears, her face still looked distraught. He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look at him, worry etched all over his face. "What did I do?" _No! No you haven't done anything! I'm just a horrible person! _"I love you," he tried, whispering against her lips. "I love you so much." That did it. All of the tears and emotions that she was holding back poured out uncontrollably.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered, jumping up off of him and dashing from the garden, not even looking back as Landon called out her name several times before she jumped on her horse and raced off back towards the castle.

**XoXoXoXo**

_What am I going to do? I love Landon! But I don't know what I feel for Caspian for sure, but I think I might love him as well. I'm engaged to Landon, but just leaving Caspian behind would break both of our hearts, and just the same if I left Landon. Why did this have to happen to me? Oh it's ALL EDMUND'S FAULT! STUPID PRAT! _Running from the stables back to the main entrance of the castle, completely ignoring a few foreign carriages full of men important looking people that seemed to be arriving, Lucy ran for her room, almost positive that the tears she was shedding were blowing past her with the speed she was carrying. She slowed down, finally out of breath. Unfortunately, in order to make it to her bed chambers, she had to pass Caspian's, which only reminded her of their conversation and what almost had happened between them earlier. His door was cracked, and she heard soft whispers coming from inside. Unable to stop her curiosity, she tip toed over to stand infront of the door, peeking through the crack. What she saw made her want to scream in anguish. Annelise was straddling Caspian on his bed, who was sitting against the headboard, kissing him passionately and undoing the top button on his shirt. Lucy could not look away quick enough to not see how she grinded her hips against his. Lucy clapped her hand over her mouth to silence the uncontrollable sobs that began to take over her, and ran away as fast as she could. She heard the door open and Caspian call out for her, but she refused to look back. She hated him. Hated him.

"Lucy!" His voice was getting closer, and she saw him right behind her just before she slammed her door in his face. "Oh please, Lucy, don't be angry with me!" _Angry? I'm heart broken!_

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, surprising herself. "I HATE YOU SO MUCH! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO GO HOME AND NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" There was a moment of silence.

"Open the door. Please," he whispered, and yet his voice still shook. When she hesitated, she heard him groan. "Please, Lucy, I'm begging you." She could barely hear him, she was blocking him out. The only thing on her mind was how to get out of here without having to talk to Caspian, and finding Landon so that she could tell him that she loved him. _I want Landon. Not you. Landon. _"Lucy! Open this door right now!" He ordered, no longer whispering but barking orders. Anger overcame her and she threw the door open, pulling him inside by his arm and slamming the door. When she turned around to face him, he looked as if he were about to step toward her, so she pushed him away before slapping him across the face with all of the strength that she could muster. His eyes widened, clearly not expecting that, looking at her as if she had gone insane.

"How dare you order me around? You have no authority over me! I don't give a damn who you are!" He stepped closer, no longer looking angry, but desperate, reaching out for her. "Caspian, don't! Don't touch me!"

"Lucy, you don't understand. You only saw the beginning. We were sitting on my bed, speaking about how her father was due to arrive soon, and she attacked me! I pushed her away! Besides, I wasn't even kissing back!"

"She was rubbing herself against you! And taking off your shirt! I'm not so dumb that I don't know what was happening, Caspian! You tell me you love me, and then do that!" He was no longer speaking softly after that.

"I do love you! I told you the truth about everything! Unlike you, who is leading TWO men on!" As soon as he finished, he looked as if he regretted it, and began to speak again when he noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

"I hate you," she whispered, pushing him away one last time before running from the room, intending on finding Landon and then finding a way home. As soon as she turned the first corner, she bumped into him.

"There you are!" He exclaimed, out of breath. Lucy let out a sob before throwing her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. "Lucy! What happened?" He hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly and rocking her slightly. "Don't cry, angel."

"Ca-Caspian!" She was able to burst out between sobs. Landon's body stiffened.

"What did he do?" He demanded, beginning to shake with anger and sounding as if he was trying very hard not to yell.

"Lucy!" A new voice gasped, sounding out of breath as well and relieved that he had found her. It was Caspian, and Lucy was not strong enough to hold Landon back from tackling him to the ground and punching him right in the nose.

**I kinda like Landon, haha. Anyways, just so you know, chapters are gonna get shorter, but more frequent, and this story will be nowhere near as long as VODT: My Version. Actually, it's almost done(: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"STOP THIS!" Lucy cried, as she continued to unsuccessfully attempt to pull the men apart, jumping away as Caspian kicked Landon in the gut, sending him toppling to the ground toward her. Before she could utter another word, the king was on top of her fiance, continuously punching his face and drawing blood from his nose and lip. "Caspian, get off of him! Please!" He did not retreat, though, and only looked as if he were enjoying it more.

"Stupid-arse-you're not-good-ENOUGH!" He grunted between hitting Landon, who was trying his hardest but could not push Caspian off. By now, Lucy was in tears, and grabbed Caspian from behind and tried once again to pry him off. Catching him right as he was about to hit Landon again, Lucy managed to grab his wrist and pull with all of her might, surprising herself with her strength, finally breaking up the fight. Caspian fought her for a second, seeming to forget for a moment just who he was fighting to try to get past her, but she had had enough of this. She pushed him up against the opposite wall, glaring at him threateningly before turning her attention back on her fiance, who had already gotten up off the ground and was going in for another attack.

"Landon!" She hissed, holding him back from around the waist and walking him forward so that he too was pressed up against the wall opposite of Caspian. "Both of you, calm down!" Keeping one hand on Landon's chest in an attempt to prevent him from moving, she watched as both men huffed angrily, trying to get a hold on their breathing. Landon grabbed her to him, holding her around the waist while shooting daggars at Caspian with his eyes, as if challenging him to come any closer.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded again, looking the king dead in the eyes and prepared to pounce again at any time. Caspian's eyes flickered momentarily to Lucy, seeing her give him a pleading look. _Please. Don't tell him. _

"He didn't do anything," a female voice, an unpleasantly familiar one interrupted. Lucy and Caspian both snapped their heads to look in Annelise's direction, though Landon's eyes remained locked on Caspian. "She did. She's been lying to you," she said in a sing-song voice, one much like Lucy would use to tell on Edmund when he did something bad. Finally, Landon looked down at Lucy questioningly, finding that she had tears in her eyes once more.

"Annelise," Caspian hissed lowly. "Don't." The princess only smirked at him, looking back at the couple. Lucy turned her body so that she was facing Landon, grabbing his hands and shaking her head. He only shook his own, not pulling away from her completely, but taking his hands and putting them to her cheeks, bending his head down so that he could whisper to her quietly.

"What is she talking about, Lu?" His eyes searched hers for an answer, while his fingers brushed away the tears that were cascading from her eyes.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Lucy choked out, putting her hands to his chest and grabbing a fist full of his shirt in each hand desperately. "I'm so, so sorry." Landon's gaze softened and he rested his forehead against hers, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, I'm so sure you are," Annelise continued, stepping forward so that she was closer to the couple, Caspian looking on helplessly. "Loving two men at once. Fooling around with Caspian while being engaged to another man. Poor Lucy," she finished triumphantly, stuffing her nose in the air and tossing some of her shining blonde hair over her shoulder. Lucy growled, finally fed up with her. Releasing herself from Landon, she slapped the princess so hard that she fell to the ground. Annelise cried with rage, a hand clapping over her reddening cheek where Lucy had hit her. "You bitch!"

"I think we all know who the bitch in this castle is, Annelise," Caspian finished seriously, interrupting Lucy, who had been about to reply to the compliment herself. "Your father has arrived, he can take you home now." Annelise's jaw dropped, and after finding that Caspian would neither apologize, nor help her off of the ground, she jumped to her feet, and ran down the hallway, screeching with high pitched sobs. When Lucy turned back around, she noticed that Landon had backed away from her, and was staring at both her and Caspian as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"She's lying, isn't she?" He asked, his voice soft and shaky. When Lucy didn't answer after a few seconds, he shook his head in disbelief, starting to turn around to walk away. Lucy gasped, catching his hand to try and pull him back, but he yanked it back as if her touch had burned him. She tried again and again, but he wasn't even able to touch her.

"Landon, please! She wasn't lying completely. Not about me having feelings for both of you," at this, Landon grunted with disgust. "But I did not _fool around _with Caspian! I wouldn't do that to you!" Caspian remained quiet, his gaze on the ground near his feet. Landon sent him a glare before his eyes focused on Lucy once more.

"How am I supposed to believe that? I certainly didn't think you were keeping anything from me at all! I can't trust you anymore," he tried walking away again, but Lucy let out a sob and he halted, eyes scanning over her face before he took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Lucy immediatley wrapped her arms around his waist but he just stared down at her. "I love you, Lucy. But you obviously don't love me enough to marry me, or you wouldn't have thoughts about loving anyone else, even if you aren't sure about it all," at his words, Lucy shook her head, trying to get him to hug her back as her tears fell harder than ever. "I think you should take off your ring, Lucy." Her breath caught in her throat, and Caspian finally looked up at the two of them.

"I love you," she whispered. "I do."

"Not enough, though, to love me alone. Please Lucy, just," he took her hand, pulling her engagement ring from her finger and putting it in his pocked, despite her protests. "Leave me alone for a while." This was the last he would speak of it, before turning his back on her and walking back toward his bed chambers. Lucy stared after him, unable to believe what had just happened, and how drastically her life had changed in a matter of a few weeks.

"Lucy," Caspian whispered from behind her. She could feel his warmth inches behind her but he was not touching her, she reckoned that he knew better. Wiping her tears away hastily, Lucy turned around to look at him, pale and distraught.

"Why did Aslan bring me here? If not to torture me?" She whispered, finding that her voice wasn't quite working for her. Caspian hesitated, shifting his weight.

"I think He wants you to be happy in the long run. He wants you to have the best life possible, even if it means hurting for a little while."

"But I don't know what to do," her voice cracked as she spoke, a few stray tears trickling down her cheeks. Surprisingly, she didn't cringe away when Caspian went to dry them. He looked as if he were trying his hardest not to cry, like he wanted to be strong for her.

"You're going to have to decide. Life is full of choices, and Aslan brought you here so that you can be certain that you make the right one."

"Landon is so perfect," she mumbled, not missing the flash of anger in Caspian's eyes, but ignoring it completely. "And what I saw you and Annelise doing.."

"You mean what you saw _Annelise _doing. You know that I've never lied to you Lucy, and that I never would," he tucked some hair behind her ears, staring into her eyes with nothing but sincerity.

"I just mean to say that," she hesitated, wanting to chose her words carefully. "That it hurt. Seeing you with someone else. Seeing what could happen if I leave you behind. I just wish I could speak with Aslan," she trailed off, closing her eyes as she thought about how she had not yet seen the great lion who had brought her here. Caspian took a step back from her.

"Looks as if you can," he said softly, nodding over her shoulder. Turning around, Lucy saw Aslan Himself standing before her, looking upon them both knowingly. She felt Caspian link his fingers under her chin, turning her back to look at him. "I suppose I should go speak with Annelise's father. I owe him some sort of explanation." Lucy nodded, watching as Caspian gave Aslan a short bow before turning around and heading in the direction that the princess had ran only minutes ago.

**XoXoXoXo**

"I used to think that the worst day of my life was when me and Edmund left Narnia for good, or so I thought I was. But this," she clamped her eyes shut, which didn't stop a few tears from escaping through her lids. "This pretty much just knocks that out of the water." She hadn't really looked at Aslan, not truly, since they had sat down on the stone floor of the courtyard. This was as far as Lucy's feet would take her before she collapsed to the ground, unable to bear her own weight for much longer than a few seconds. Her whole world felt like it was shattering like thin glass. She heard Aslan rumble, and felt Him shift closer to her, her head immediatley falling into his golden mane. She wanted to hide away forever.

"This is why I have brought you here, dear one. I knew it would not be easy, but these things usually aren't. In the end, you must decide. Either go home with Landon, or stay here with Caspian, while Landon returns on his own," He didn't make any effort to comfort her, other than just being in her presence, and Lucy knew that He was doing it on purpose. His words stung her heart, the thought of sending Landon back without her, knowing that his heart would be broken more than it already is was killing her. Yet, to leave Caspian _again_, and to constantly be wondering if he had moved on, that hurt just as much, if not more. _Wait, more? That hurts more? _Lucy looked to her right, where she saw Caspian sitting on a bench with his back turned to her. He had gone to speak with Princess Annelise's father, but he hadn't been gone for long. Every once in a while, he would turn to look where she sat, and Lucy knew that it was taking everything in him to not rush over and try to dull her pain. He hadn't left her, even after she said those horrible things to him, he had come to search for her. He had stayed by her side while Landon had told her that he didn't want to see her. He took so much rejection, and yet he still lingered close by. _He really loves me..._

"Just close your eyes," Aslan continued, and she obeyed. "Imagine your life years from now. You have children and a home, but who is your husband?" Her eyes snapped open at what she saw.

"I need to speak with Landon," Lucy muttered, attempting to get up. Only then, did Aslan finally move, putting a paw to her back to stop her from going anywhere.

"He asked for time, Lucy."

"I want to speak with him," she fought desperately, shaking her head at Aslan and actually becoming angry with Him. He seemed to figure out that she would not give up, releasing her from His grip and watching as she ran from the courtyard.

**Let me know what you think(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Geez, I don't know what it is, but it has been so much easier to update, even with a bunch of work. The good news is...i have off tommorow! So I want to get in another update tonight and then another one sometime tommorow! I know that my chapters have been a lot shorter than what is usual for me...but I decided that I wanted this story to be a little more fast paced than what I had originally planned. Hopefully, it's still good with the speed. Anyways, someone reviewed and said that they like Landon, and I have a feeling it was because they looked up a picture of Sam Claflin, which is totally understandable. He is HOT. Not as much as Ben Barnes (in my opinion), but yeah, it's so much easier to love Landon after you see a picture of this guy. Especially shirtless. Lucy's got some hot guys fighting over her, just saying. **

**Oh, and the rating changed because I decided not to write out their first time together, which was my original plan. I'll leave that up to the imagination(;**

**Chapter 10**

Caspian watched as Lucy dashed from the courtyard, determination and love in her eyes. His heart sunk, and he knew that that was it. That she had chosen Landon over him. _I'll never find someone like her..._His eyes passed over Aslan, laying in the exact same spot that He had been before Lucy had ran from His side. He was staring at the young king intensely, so intensely, that it made Caspian feel rather awkward. _Is He trying to make me feel bad for loving her? For wanting her so bad that I'll fight for her, and causing her to be upset? I hate that she is so upset, but I will never apologize for being in love with Lucy. And He better not expect me to go and marry someone else either. I'm going to be a loner. I'll grow old in this castle without an heir, and never marry if I can't have Lucy as my wife. I don't give a damn. _The thought of never seeing her again, of having her ripped out of his life yet again was overwhelming. Never again to hold her in his arms, or hear her laugh. No longer being able to stare into her hypnotic, crystal blue eyes as she stared up at him with that child-like curiosity. He put his head in his hands, forseeing his life alone, without her. Never knowing if she was dead or alive, or if she even remembered him at all.

"Caspian," he heard Aslan's smooth voice sweep around his ears, and realized that he had looked away, and was probably muttering incoherently to himself. Caspian looked up once more, seeing that Aslan was making His way over to him, not one bit of sympathy in his hard, piercing eyes. Sighing deeply, dreading the conversation that he knew was about to take place, Caspian stood, bowing his head to the great lion. "Lucy should be happy." Caspian felt anger burning in his heart. _If only I could be able to make her as happy as she makes me, I would be the one she was running to. I suppose that I'm not good enough for her..._

"I know. It is her decision," he mumbled logically, even though he hated that sort of logic. He did not want to look Aslan directly in the eye, and settled upon staring at his shoes as if they were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

"No matter who she ends up with," Aslan continued, sitting down in front of Caspian, His eyes locked on the young king's face as he sat back on the bench once more. A sense of hope fluttered in his chest.

"...what do you mean?"

**XoXoXo**

"Landon?" Lucy started hopefully, pushing open his bed chamber door uninvited and peeking her head inside. She found him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He didn't acknowledge her presence. She thought back to the times where she would find him upset, and remembered how easy it had been to just sit on his lap, kiss his lips, and shoo his pain away. Unfortunately, things weren't that simple anymore. Lucy closed her eyes tightly for a moment and took a deep breath, turning to close the door behind her and taking a few cautious steps toward him. "Landon," she whispered, getting on her knees in front of him and waiting a moment before prying his hands from his face. He made no effort to fight her, letting her take his hands in her own, but his gaze still was held to the ground.

"When I asked you to marry me," he began, his body rising and falling with deep breaths, and Lucy knew that he was fighting to keep his composure. She couldn't tell if he was trying not to cry from her presence, or scream in her face, but either way, she was glad he was trying to be calm. "You didn't react as I thought you would," his eyes finally trailing up to meet her own, and she felt her heart break a little at the sadness she found in them. "I couldn't wait to see that ring on your finger. To know that I would have you forever, only you. I love you so much," he murmured, drawing her forward so that he could press his forehead to hers, his breath tickling her lips. "But you hesitated when I asked, I didn't say anything then because I was just happy that you agreed, but I knew that something was holding you back. You seemed..." he fought for the right words. "Distant." Lucy sighed, closing her eyes once more. _I have to be honest. _

"Edmund had told me moments ago that Caspian loved me. That I could have stayed with him instead of ever coming home the last time I was here. It threw me off. I didn't think then that I felt anything for Caspian, but as soon as Ed told me...it all just...it came on really fast."

"You must have loved him before," Landon muttered, his eyes averting to his lap once more. "Some part of you did. Or you wouldn't have thought twice about it." Lucy felt a drop on her hand, only then noticing that she was crying once more.

"It isn't like I just-"

"I know," he murmured, wiping away her tears. "I love you too. But I know you, and I know what you want. You want him," he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and was quiet for a few seconds. "So he had better take good care of you..." Lucy let out a sob and threw her arms around his neck, noticing how he hesitated before returning the gesture. But he did hold her tighter than he ever had before, burying his head in her hair. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before he finally pulled away, asking her if she would send Aslan to his room. Lucy had a gut wrenching feeling that it would be the last time that she ever saw him, so she simply nodded her head, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

**XoXoXoXo**

It seemed like hours, or maybe even days had gone by, before Caspian finally heard a knock at his bedroom door. Getting up, he hoped that it was neither Aslan telling him that Lucy had left him, and had gone home to her own world, nor Landon, hoping to get in one last attack before stealing Lucy away. Aslan hadn't told him much of anything about the talk that He had had with Lucy, so Caspian had no idea what he expected to happen. After sitting in the courtyard for a while, he had excused himself, deciding that it were best if he were left alone in his room. Taking a deep breath, Caspian pulled open his door, surprised at what who was on the other side. Lucy peered up at him silently, no longer crying, and no longer looking as if here world was crumbling underneath her. He gripped the doorknob tightly in his hand, waiting for her to speak. She bit her lip nervously.

"Caspian," she whispered, trailing off. Her eyes remained locked with his as she stepped forward, placing a hand to his chest and another to his cheek. The flesh of his cheek felt as if it were on fire and he even felt the warmth of her hand on his chest through the layers of clothing that he was wearing. _No, she couldn't possibly, _he tried to give up any false hope, telling himself that she had come to say goodbye. "Can I-" she blushed deeply. "Can I have that necklace back?" Her words stunned him completely, and he stuttered slightly on his response.

"W-why?" A dazzling smile spread across her face, somehow lighting up the dim corridor.

"Well," she breathed, daring to get even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinning as he folded his own arms around her small waist. "When you first gave it to me, you told me that it would remind me that you would always come back, and always care. Since you are a king, you go off to other lands for war and meetings, and I must always be assured that my love will come back for me," with this last, she picked herself up on her tip toes and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He groaned, claiming her sweet lips with his own, and they molded together perfectly as they moved in perfect synchronization. She tasted just as he remembered, like the sweetest candy he would imagine. He pulled her inside, never breaking their kiss, and closing the door quietly. She pressed herself against him as he dipped his tongue in her mouth, stroking her tongue affectionately as it explored her sweet mouth. She made a sort of whimpering noise in the back of her throat and let one of her hands travel down to brush over his chest, her innocent touch alone making his body quiver with pleasure. Lucy pulled away from the kiss, ignoring his groan of protest, placing her lips to his neck, pulling the skin between her teeth and sucking gently. Finding that her shoulder was the only area of skin that he could reach in the present moment, he gladly pressed warm kisses there. "I love you, Caspian," she whispered against his skin, placing one last soft kiss on his neck. He grinned like a fool, and wrapped her in his arms before brushing his lips across her forehead softly, never wanting to let her go.

**XoXoXoXo**

"Your majesty?" Sophie said softly, putting a hand to his shoulder as he turned around to look at her, hoping that everything was alright and that Lucy was well. "Would you like to meet your daughter?" Warmth spread throughout his chest as he nodded, at a loss for words. Putting out his hand, he allowed his four year old son, Landon, to go into the room with him. Following Sophie closely, Caspian smiled as he found Lucy lying beneath the blankets of the infirmary bed, propped up against the headboard and holding a delicate looking baby girl in her arms. At his arrival, Lucy's eyes lit up with joy before her attention was refocused on her daughter, obvious love and pride flooded in her blue orbs.

"Come on," Caspian whispered to Landon, leading him towards the bed and picking him up so that he could sit next to his mother, Caspian sitting down as well and wrapping an arm around his wife. He kissed the side of her head, and put his lips to her ear. "I love you, sweetheart," he whispered, and she leaned into him so that her back was to his chest, and he could wrap his arms around her from behind. He reached out and brushed his fingers across his daughter's cheek gently, shaking his head in amazement at how beautiful she was. When Landon had arrived, Caspian was filled with pride and love. Love and pride filled his heart as he looked upon his daughter, but sheer adoration dominated all the rest. She already had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

"She's pretty," Landon said sweetly, bending down to put a kiss on his new baby sister's cheek, and action that had Lucy and Caspian nearly in tears.

"Before I leave," Sophie whispered, gaining everyone's attention. "What have you decided to name her?" Caspian smiled and looked down at Lucy, nodding to her.

"Aurora," she said, the name escaping her lips like a musical melody. A name nearly as beautiful as the child herself.

**The end! Yay! Originally, I was gonna name their son Liam, but then I thought it would be sweet to name him after Landon. And I am in **_**love **_**with the name Aurora, which is also the name of Sleeping Beauty, and that will probably be my first daughter's name(:**


End file.
